Dessins Entremetteurs
by Bi Happy
Summary: Si le jour, Dean Thomas est un dessinateur sage, la nuit, il se transforme en véritable artiste erotique... Lorsque ses dessins sont découverts, qu'adviendra-t-il de Dean et de ses deux modeles favoris : Harry Potter,et un mystérieux Serdaigle[SLASH]
1. Chapitre 1

**_Auteurs_** : Jules M et Kima

**_Titre_** : Dessins entremetteurs

**_Genre_** : Heu...Disons au pif … Yaoï (slash) hihi

**_Couples _**: Surpriiiiiise ! ! ! huhu, vous ne devinerez jamais !

**_Source_** : Harry Potter

**_Disclamer_** : Tous les persos ne nous appartiennent pas... Sauf... sauf... SAUF Cendre Crimson !!! Et ouais z'êtes toutes jalouses, pas vrai ? Bon, cette fic est issue de deux cerveaux malades de  deux cinglés à partir d'un délire sur MSN... Vous nous en voulez pas trop, hein ?

**_Dessins entremetteurs_**

            Histoire de la magie... Connaissez-vous cours plus passionnant ? Mis à part Hermione qui avait le nez à deux centimètres de son parchemin et qui grattait les milles et unes péripéties des Gobelins lors de leur révolte, constellant son visage de petites taches d'encre, tout le monde avait mieux à faire... La plupart, les joues sur les poings, regardaient d'un œil morne Binns qui récitait son cours, certains faisaient des parties de morpions sous la table, ou même carrément dessus – le prof ne voyait de toute façon rien du tout – et d'autre dormait à point fermé.

   C'était le cas par exemple de Seamus. De sa bouche s'écoulait d'ailleurs un filet de bave qui diluait l'encre du titre du cours qu'il avait courageusement écrit dans le vain espoir de prendre éventuellement des notes. Visiblement, le pouvoir soporifique de Binns avait été plus fort que tout.

   Dean Thomas regarda son ami qui ronflait paisiblement à côté de lui, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres, comme s'il faisait un rêve agréable.

   Avec un soupir, il reporta son attention sur son professeur pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

   « ... et Gnork le Sanglant créa une massue capable de se retourner contre son utilisateur si jamais celui-ci décidait de renoncer à la Révolte et... »

   Le jeune garçon sentit sa tête tomber sur son parchemin. Se ressaisissant, il porta son regard vers les autres élèves de sa classe pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient... Lavande et Pavarti tentaient de prédire l'avenir dans leur pot d'encre, Neville regardait par la fenêtre, Ron dévisageait Hermione et Harry...

   Harry.

   Son regard se fit plus insistant sur les courbes délicates de son visage, de son cou, de son nez, ses lèvres rosées, un peu entrouvertes...

   Comme pris d'une inspiration subite, Dean attrapa sa plume pour croquer ce visage un peu endormit qui brillait dans la lumière de cette fin de matinée.

   En quelques minutes le visage du Survivant s'étalait à l'encre sur le parchemin de Dean. Avec un sourire satisfait, le garçon se recula pour s'adosser à son siège. Il adorait dessiner Harry. Il aimait bien dessiner ses camarades, mais avait une préférence particulière pour le Survivant.

  


            Depuis quelques semaines, le talent de Dean pour le dessin s'était décuplé de manière exponentielle. Et depuis lors, il s'amusait non seulement à dessiner ses petits camarades et les professeurs qu'il voyait en cours, mais également dans des situations que ces derniers ne soupçonneraient même pas. En effet, si dans la journée Dean acceptait de faire le portrait de ses amis, le soir, il s'adonnait à un art tout à fait différent de banals visages. Quand tout le monde dormait, il descendait en douce dans la salle commune, et à la lumière d'une bougie, il s'amusait à  mettre en scène ses camarades dans des postures pour le moins inhabituelles. C'est ainsi qu'en commençant par bêtement dessiner Hermione et Ron s'embrasser timidement (Dean avait fait ce dessin un soir où il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause d'un mal de crâne provoqué par les deux tourtereaux qui ne cessaient de se hurler dessus), puis passionnément, avant de se retrouver carrément dans le plus simple appareil à faire des …choses. Par la suite, Dean avait étendu son répertoire... Il avait repéré les divers comportements de ses camarades et avait un peu extrapolé ses constatations, donnant ainsi Hermione et Ginny s'embrassant langoureusement sur le canapé de la salle commune (Hermione avait remonté le moral de Ginny qui venait de rompre avec son petit-ami et elle l'avait prise dans ses bras sur ledit canapé), ou encore Pavarti et Lavande s'adonnant à une séance de divination un peu spéciale et pas vraiment vêtues. Peu de temps après, il s'était rendu compte que parmi la gente masculine, son imagination était tout aussi fertile... Résultat des courses : un Ron en plein plaisir solitaire (il était descendu dans le hall avec une démarche légère et enthousiaste, la mine rosie alors qu'ils allaient en cours de potion, ce qui était vraiment louche !), un Neville en tenue de latex et menotté se soumettant à un Snape hors de lui (Neville se laissait sans cesse marcher sur les pieds par Snape qui s'énervait toujours... Dean n'avait pas voulu faire de son professeur de Potion un maître SM avec Neville, le dessinateur préférant caser l'homme avec Harry...).

   A propos de Harry, Dean eut tout de suite sa petite préférence pour lui... Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne rêvait de dessiner les courbes gracieuses de son corps. Mais Dean avait rencontré un petit problème. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le caser avec quelqu'un... Il avait d'abord pensé à Ron (cela avait d'ailleurs été l'occasion de dessins mémoriaux mettant une fois en scène un balais...), puis à Snape (ce n'était pas normal de se haïr autant, il devait y avoir quelque chose là dessous !! Cela avait donné un Snape se glissant sous les robes de Harry...)... Mais ça n'allait toujours pas...

   Ce n'est qu'un jour où il pensait vaguement à ce qu'il allait dessiner le soir que Dean eut la révélation... Des filles de 3ème année parlaient avec enthousiasme d'un jeune homme de Serdaigle qui faisait l'unanimit : il était beau comme un dieu.

   Et ça fit tilt dans la tête de Dean.

   Ce beau garçon n'était autre que Cendre Crimson, Serdaigle de son état, avec de beaux cheveux blond-argenté tombant sur ses épaules et d'hypnotiques yeux tirant sur le rouge profond. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait une chute de rein à se damner et qu'il était ténébreux à souhait.

   Sans oublier qu'il était, esthétiquement parlant, l'homme parfait pour Harry.

   Dès lors, il n'y eut pas un seul soir où Dean ne dessina pas les ébats virtuels des deux garçons. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie, se demandant par la même occasion où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher tout ça !

Bientôt, le visage fin du Serdaigle se dessina près de celui d'Harry, et Dean esquissa leurs corps, cachés à moitié par une serviette de bain, leurs torses collés. Après avoir dessiné plus précisément les longues mains de Cendre, dont l'une sur la nuque de Harry, et l'autre dans son dos comme pour l'attirer à lui, Dean ajouta le décor qui les entourerait. Son choix se porta rapidement sur la salle de bain des préfets, avec sa large baignoire, où la vapeur brûlante faisait monter le rouge aux joues des deux garçons.

Dean regarda autour de lui avec un œil inquiet, pour être sûr que personne ne l'observait. Si jamais quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'il était en train de faire … il frissonna. Il allait au mieux, passer pour un pervers. Au pire … il préféra ne pas y penser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus qui était encore étalé sur son parchemin, sourit légèrement à cette vision, et retourna à la scène de sortie du bain de son couple préféré.

  


« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda une voix endormie à côté de lui, quelques minutes plus tard. Dean sursauta violemment, et glissa le parchemin dans le paquet de feuilles qui traînait sur son bureau. Seamus, qui s'était adressé à lui en se frottant les yeux, fronça les sourcils en voyant son air paniqué.

« Rien d'intéressant. » Fit sèchement son meilleur ami, ce qui au lieu de faire taire Seamus, titilla sa curiosité naturelle et extrêmement développée.

« Tu dessinais qui ? » Interrogea-t-il encore, avec un air désintéressé complètement feint.

« Personne … » répondit d'une voix égale, le garçon qui était son voisin, en faisant semblant de prendre des notes.

« Bon, tu dessinais quoi alors ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu mens très mal, tu sais ? » lâcha Seamus, un peu énervé. Dean ferma les yeux, soupira, et leva son regard sombre sur l'Irlandais.

« J'ai pas terminé mon dessin. Je préfère te le montrer quand j'aurais finis… » Fit Dean avec un air exaspéré, ennuyé par la curiosité de son ami. Celui-ci leva un sourcil avec un air dubitatif, que le dessinateur se promis de mettre sur papier plus tard, et secoua la tête d'un air peu convaincu :

« Mouais… »

  


Dean entra dans le dortoir des sixièmes années avec soupir fatigué. Il posa son sac de cours sur son lit, retira sa robe, s'assit sur le matelas, ses jambes posées sur le sol. Il fouilla son sac d'une main, pendant que l'autre massait sa tempe gauche. L'après midi avait été éprouvant, avec une interrogation de potions, suivit d'un contrôle théorique d'astronomie. Et ces deux matières étaient de loin celles qu'il aimait le moins.

Dean sortit quelques crayons qu'il posa sur son lit, à côté de lui, et un des parchemins qu'il utilisait pour les cours. Il devait faire vite fait un dessin pour Seamus, à la place de celui qu'il avait faire en histoire de la magie. Il se rappela qu'il avait utilisé sa plume et non ses crayons, et attrapa celle-ci pour commencer. Etre appuyé sur ses genoux n'était pas très confortable, alors il se mit sur son lit, sur le ventre, et réfléchit quelques instants, chatouillant légèrement son cou de sa plume.

Il descendit un quart d'heure plus tard dans la salle commune, et déposa sur la table sur laquelle son meilleur ami faisait ses devoirs, un dessin le représentant endormit sur son parchemin, comme précédemment en cours. Le garçon émit un grognement amusé, et Harry, qui passait dans le coin, eut un rire bref, et félicita le dessinateur :

« Très ressemblant Dean ! »

« Merci ! » Le remercia le concerné avec un sourire satisfait. « _Si tu savais …_» rit-il intérieurement.

  


Dean était sortit assez rapidement de la grande salle après le dîner. Il devait cacher les dessins qui étaient toujours dans son sac tant que les autres n'étaient pas là. Il atteignait le deuxième étage lorsqu'il croisant dans les larges escaliers le fantasme des filles de Poudlard … et celui de quelques garçons aussi. Autrement dit, le partenaire imaginaire de Harry Potter dans ses ébats sur papier. Cendre Crimson, égal à lui même, encore plus beau en vrai qu'en dessin, son air éternellement sérieux et imperturbable sur son visage séduisant, ses yeux presque rouges perçant à travers ses cheveux d'un blond tellement pale qu'ils en paraissait argentés.

Dean le suivit des yeux sans retenu, appréciant la blancheur de sa peau contrastant avec sa robe sombre qui glissait derrière lui, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et dans le haut de son dos, et son adorable postérieur se devinant sous son uniforme. Alors que le Serdaigle avait déjà disparu dans un autre escalier, Dean sortit de sa torpeur, et le suivit discrètement, une fièvre artistique s'étant emparée de lui.

Il suivit les pas d'Apollon jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Il avait beau être un Dieu, c'était un Dieu Serdaigle …Le beau blond salua Mme Pince d'un hochement de tête presque imperceptible, et la vieille peste le suivit des yeux avec un sourire léger qui donna à Dean des nausées. Son model passa entre deux rayons, et attrapa un livre sans hésiter, pour continuer son chemin d'un pas décidé jusqu'à une table quelconque, sur un côté de la bibliothèque.

Dean s'égara dans les rayons, pour avoir l'air crédible, et prit un livre au hasard, s'intitulant : Techniques de chasse, diverses et variées, des mouches occidentales à antennes poilues. Ça devait être très instructif, mais c'était surtout un bon support, considérant sa longueur et la texture lisse de sa couverture. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle, et sortit un crayon et une gomme de sa poche. Il observa le profil du Serdaigle, et prit d'une soudaine inspiration, se pencha sur son support pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas de papier sur lequel dessiner.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, et passa sa main libre sur son visage. Les seules personnes susceptibles de pouvoir le fournir en papier dans cette salle désespérément vide étaient Pince et Cendre, et quitte à choisir, il préférait rester éloigné de la vieille peste jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Le Gryffondor se leva donc et s'avança vers le jeune homme blond qui travaillait un peu plus loin. Celui-ci ne leva pas la tête jusqu'à ce que Dean l'interpelle :

« Crimson ? » Le Serdaigle daigna abandonner son travail, et leva un sourcil fin dans sa direction :

« On se connaît ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi ensorcelante que ses yeux carmins. Même brusque et sèche, elle n'était pas grave, mais avait définitivement perdu les sons aigus de l'enfance. Dean pouvait l'imaginer très (trop) facilement murmurer des mots doux, sensuels, existants, à l'oreille d'un certain Survivant qui partageait sa chambre, ses yeux de sang brillants de désir.

Mal à l'aise, le garçon eut du mal à se rappeler de respirer, et se retint de danser d'un pied sur l'autre comme un gamin.

« Heuu … Non. Dean Thomas, Gryffondor de Sixième année. » Fit-il en reprenant un peu d'assurance.

Cendre continua de le fixer sans rien dire, et Dean en déduit qu'il attendait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Tu n'aurais pas de quoi écrire pour moi ? »

Crimson cligna des yeux, laissant paraître pendant une seconde sa surprise, avant d'hocher la tête en fouillant ses affaires. Il lui tendit deux parchemins, et lorsque Dean les eut en mains, le Serdaigle baissa la tête vers son travail, reprit sa plume, et se remit au boulot, ignorant la présence de l'autre.

« …Merci … Je te les rendrais. » Murmura Dean en tournant les talons. Il retourna à sa place, la tête vide. Mais bientôt, il ne put s'empêcher de penser frénétiquement :

_« J'ai parlé à Crimson, j'ai parlé à Crimson ! ! ! ! ! » _Il sourit franchement, s'assit, reprit son arme appelée communément crayon, et se mit au travail.

   S'il n'avait pas eut la peau si brune, on aurait facilement pu voir le plus beau rougissement qu'il eut été donné de voir sur le jeune garçon. Sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, son crayon volait sur la précieuse feuille que lui avait donné Cendre. Sous sa pointe ne tarda pas à se former à grand renfort d'énergiques coups de crayons les traits délicats du Serdaigle qui lisait paisiblement son livre. Mordillant pensivement son outil, Dean se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien ajouter à son dessin qu'il trouvait incomplet. Il voulait dessiner Harry, bien entendu, mais comment ? Un instant il eut la pensée très perverse d'un Survivant glissé sous le bureau mais Dean se força à chasser cette idée. Levant son crayon quelques secondes le temps de former dans sa tête la position dans laquelle il allait dessiner Harry, il se remit à dessiner. C'est ainsi que se matérialisa le garçon qui avait survécu, sa main délicatement posée sur l'épaule de Cendre, ses lèvres dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Avec un sourire attendrit, Dean se dit que définitivement, ces deux-là étaient trop mignons ensemble !

   A des milles et des milles de la bibliothèque, Dean fut brutalement ramené à la dure réalité quand quelqu'un l'appela :

   « Hey, Dean ! »

   Avec un cri de surprise qui lui attira le regard courroucé accompagné d'un irritant claquement de langue de la part de cette vielle pie de Pince, le garçon vit, entre ses yeux et Cendre, le visage un peu contrarié de Seamus Finnigan.

   « Ca fait une heure qu'on te chercher ! Tu sais que tu as loupé le cours de métamorphose ? »

   « QUOI ??? » s'exclama Dean en pliant son dessin en tremblant. Il entendit à nouveau le claquement de langue de Mme Pince.

   « Non, je plaisante ! » rigola son ami avec un sourire goguenard.

   Le jeune noir lui jeta le regard le plus assassin qu'il pu et fourra rageusement son dessin et son matériel dans ses poches. Il se leva pour faire mine de partir, constatent que Cendre le regardait, visiblement irrité du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Penaud, Dean lui adresse un regard et un léger sourire désolés, et entraîna Seamus hors de la bibliothèque, ce qui provoqua un soupire de soulagement non dissimulé de la part de leur charmante documentaliste.

   « Toi quand tu dessines, il faudrait au moins une dizaine de Déflagrations Deluxes des jumeaux Weasley pour attirer ton attention ! »

   Dean opina, se disant avec une pointe d'effroi que cette manie finirait par le mener à sa perte.

   « Et tu dessinais quoi ? » demanda avidement Seamus.

   « Rien, rien... » répondit distraitement son ami, déjà repartit dans les esquisses de son prochain dessin qui se formait dans un coin de son cerveau, ne prêtant pas attention à l'air profondément vexé de Seamus.

  


            Le soir venu, Dean accueillit avec délectation le moment où les derniers élèves présents dans la salle commune montèrent se coucher. Avec empressement, il sorti papier et crayons, et se laissa aller à son art. La rapidité de sa main et de son crayon traçant avec adresse la courbe des reins de Cendre, créant des ombres ondulantes à la lumière tremblante de la bougie.

   Quand la flamme vacillante s'éteignit, ce fut avec étonnement que Dean constata à la lumière de la baguette qu'il du sortir pour regarder sa montre, qu'il était déjà 3H30 du matin et qu'il était fatigué. Sa baguette entre les dents pour s'éclairer, il rangea ses dessins, ses crayons et monta se coucher en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se glissa jusqu'à son lit, tira son grand carton à dessin vert Moldu, y rangea ses dernières œuvres, glissa de nouveau sa pochette sous son lit et s'effondra sur ses couvertures sans prendre le temps de se mettre en pyjama. Il le lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir tant il était épuisé.

  


            Le lendemain matin, quand Dean se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut, mais le garçon se rappela avec soulagement qu'ils étaient samedi – enfin le week-end ! S'étirant et baillant, il descendit de son lit, se gratta le dos et se pencha en avant pour prendre son carton à dessin pour observer à froid ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

   Il tâta le parquet sous son lit à la recherche de la texture froide et familière de sa pochette. Ne la trouvant pas, il se mit à genoux avec un léger et inexplicable pincement au cœur pour avoir un meilleur accès.

   C'est avec horreur qu'il vit que sous son lit, il n'y avait absolument rien !! Dean eut l'effet d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacé sur le dos, ou qu'un détraqueur avait subitement fait son apparition. On lui avait prit sa pochette ! Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, la pulsation de son pouls battant ses tempes, remplissant son esprit à le rendre aux limites de la lucidité, Dean regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne. La gorge sèche, les pensées se bousculant tellement dans sa tête qu'il crut devenir fou, il sortit de son dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune.

   Etait-ce de la paranoïa ou toutes les personnes qui le croisaient se taisaient sur son passage en le regardant étrangement ? Etait-ce le bruit que faisait son cœur qui occultait le vacarme habituel de la salle commune ou bien un silence pesant  l'avait envahit à son arrivée ?

   Comme mue par son instinct, il se dirigea vers un attroupement autour de l'une des tables, la peur au ventre, une appréhension mile fois pire que s'il avait oublié de rendre un devoir de potion lui rongeait les entrailles et liquéfiait son corps tout entier. Les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage comme s'il eut été un repoussant mangemort.

   Quand il fut arrivé à destination, après une traversée de la salle qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui lui avait parut durer des heures tant les regards de ses camarades pesaient sur ses épaules, Dean se figea.

   Autour de la table, se trouvaient en autre Seamus qui avait le regard fuyant, Ron et Hermione rouges comme des pivoines qui semblaient bouillir de rage, Lavande qui paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement, Pavarti lui éventait le visage de la main en la tenant par les épaules – dans un autre contexte Dean aurait eut des idées par nettes. Sortant de ce lot de vierges effarouchées, il y avait Ginny qui semblait plutôt amusée en regardant les feuilles qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Dean les reconnues aussitôt : il s'agissait bien évidemment de ses dessins. Etrangement calme – il était trop ébahit par l'aspect surréaliste de la scène pour ne serait-ce que parler alors pour s'énerver n'en parlons pas, Dean releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec l'un des deux thèmes principaux de ses dessins : Harry Potter.

   Une surprise totale se lisait sur son visage. Il devait être comme Dean, trop estomaqué pour faire la moindre remarque, trop estomaqué pour se mettre en colère.

   Cette scène ne dura que quelques secondes et un brouhaha se leva. Dans la salle commune tout le monde commentait les dessins de Dean. Les filles s'offusquaient, disant que les plus pervers n'étaient pas ceux que l'on croyait, quant aux garçons, ils réagissaient surtout sur les thèmes des dessins : certains choqués par ceux portant sur l'homosexualité masculine, d'autres se pressant vers la table pour voir ceux reprisant de charmantes donzelles ensemble. Il n'en demeura quand même pas moins que la côte de popularité de Dean baissa sensiblement.

   « Dean, comment as-tu pu OSER ??? » piaillait Pavarti qui tenait à présent dans ses bras une Lavande complètement dans les vapes.

   « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu... Mais... C'est moi ici !!! » s'écria Hermione en tenant un dessin la représentant dans les bras de Ron.

   A côté d'elle, Ron prenait une teinte coquelicot en baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles.

   Neville était arrivé entre temps et tomba dans les pommes à peine eut-il vu sa représentation SM en compagnie de Snape, obligeant deux élèves à aller le porter à l'infirmerie.

   Mais parmi cette masse bruyante, seul demeuraient silencieux Seamus et Harry.

   Le premier allait ouvrir la bouche quand Harry demanda d'une voix bizarrement innocente :

   « Mais qui est ce garçon blond ? »

Dean resta un moment sans réagir, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes puis bégaya :

« Heu c'est … Cendre Crimson... »

Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils en fixant le dessin que son camarade de dortoir avait fait à la bibliothèque, la veille. Dean eut la pensée inutile que c'était parce que ses dessins ne devaient pas être assez ressemblants, et il se promit d'y remédier. Il releva le visage et croisa le regard déçu de son meilleur ami. Seamus avait l'air profondément gêné et furieux. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, pour ne pas avoir à supporter son visage presque haineux. A la place, il observa les mains élégantes de Harry attraper des dessins, puis les reposer. Mais il étouffa un gémissement de honte lorsqu'il vit le Survivant prendre un des dessins dont, auparavant, il était le plus fier. Il fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en guettant les réactions du garçon. Seamus jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil au parchemin, et comprit immédiatement l'air confus et totalement ébahi d'Harry. Le dessin les représentait lui et Cendre, totalement nus. Ce dernier, qui était de dos, bloquait le brun contre un mur de pierre et semblait dévorer le cou de Harry, dont les jambes entouraient la taille du blond, et dont le visage exprimait une jouissance sans limite.

Si Dean était si fier de ce dessin, c'est parce qu'il avait réussit à mêler l'innocence et le plaisir sur les traits de Harry, et la douceur et la force au corps de Cendre. Le tout mélangé à la brutalité et à l'empressement de leurs actes.

A côté de Harry, Ron était maintenant d'une pâleur effrayante, tenant entre ses mains une représentation de lui-même n'ayant visiblement besoin de l'aide de personne pour prendre son pied.

Dean eut soudainement envie de se cacher …très très loin. Mais c'est le moment que choisit Harry, pour demander, les joues en feu :

« Qui est ce Cendre Crimson ? »

Le dessinateur se demanda pendant un instant comment il ne pouvait pas le connaître, et allait lui répondre à voix basse quand Hermione le coupa avec un ton mi-agacé, mi-enthousiaste :

« Voyons, c'est le plus beau garçon de Poudlard Harry ! Tu sais, le Serdaigle de Septième année ! »

Ron émit un grognement indigné, semblant sortir de sa torpeur, Ginny approuva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très amusée par toute cette histoire, alors que Harry reposait le dessin avec un air gêné.

Il eut un silence insupportable, que Seamus brisa avec un air dégoût :

« Franchement Dean … Tu me répugnes … » Puis il quitta la pièce pour monter aux dortoirs, sous le regard blessé de son ami, qui s'enfuit lui aussi de la salle commune, retenant ses larmes de honte et de tristesse qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux sombres.

**_A suivre !!_**

N'hésitez pas à nous envoyer des reviews pleines d'éloges !


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Auteurs_** : Jules M et Kima

**_Titre_** : Dessins entremetteurs

**_Genre_** : Heu...Disons au pif … Yaoï (slash) hihi

**_Couples _**: Surpriiiiiise ! ! ! huhu, vous ne devinerez jamais !

**_Source_** : Harry Potter

**_Disclamer_** : Tous les persos ne nous appartiennent pas... Sauf... sauf... SAUF Cendre Crimson !!! Et ouais z'êtes toutes jalouses, pas vrai ? Bon, cette fic est issue de deux cerveaux malades de  deux cinglés à partir d'un délire sur MSN... Vous nous en voulez pas trop, hein ?

**_Dessins entremetteurs_**

Une jolie jeune fille traversa les couloirs en courant, slalomant entre les élèves, esquivant les professeurs, traversant quelques fantômes sans s'en formaliser, un paquet de feuilles coincées contre sa poitrine par une mains crispée. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable, mêlant surprise et empressement alors qu'elle parcourait l'école à toute allure. Cho était connue pour sa vitesse, mais pas en dehors d'un terrain de Quiddich. C'est donc avec étonnement que certains la suivirent des yeux, avant de retourner à leurs conversations.

Elle s'arrêta devant la statue des Serdaigles, à qui elle murmura le mot de passe d'une voix saccadée. Lorsque le passage s'ouvrit, elle entra rapidement dans la salle commune et regarda autour d'elle avec empressement :

« Quelqu'un a vu Cendre ? » Demanda-t-elle à des élèves de son niveau qui jouaient aux cartes autour d'une table basse.

« Il est dans le dortoir … » Fit un des garçons présents d'une voix désintéressée en posant une carte au centre de la table, faisant soupirer de dépit sa voisine d'en face.

Cho allait se précipiter à l'endroit indiqué, quand quelqu'un entra à son tour dans la salle commune en s'écriant :

« Regardez ce que des Gryffondors m'ont donn ! »

Le garçon qui venait d'arriver lança sans aucune douceur le paquet de parchemins qu'il avait dans les mains, et les copies des dessins de Dean s'éparpillèrent sous les yeux des Serdaigles présents. Il n'eut aucun bruit pendant quelques instants, puis des exclamations étouffées et des cris indignés du fan-club de Cendre retentirent.

Reprenant ses esprits, Cho abandonna ses propres copies à même le sol, et couru au fond de la salle commune, ouvrit une porte sur un couloir bleu sombre éclairé par des bougies virevoltantes, et entra dans la troisième salle à gauche.

L'asiatique fouilla la pièce de son regard noir, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une forme assise au fond droit du dortoir. Le jeune homme qu'elle cherchait était devant une fenêtre en forme d'arche, de profil, les genoux replié, un livre posé dessus. Les cheveux de Cendre cachaient son visage à Cho, qui prononça son nom pour attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers elle lentement, le regard interrogateur, et la jeune fille fut encore une fois frappée par la beauté triste de son camarade. Le ciel gris que l'ont apercevait par la fenêtre renforçait l'image contradictoire qu'il portait sans cesse sur lui : Force et fragilité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cho ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque en fermant son livre.

« Viens voir. » Répondit-elle simplement, avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

Cendre se leva lentement, posa le livre sur son lit au passage, et suivit la jeune fille dans le couloir, jusqu'à la salle commune.

Arrivés là-bas, Cendre fut surpris d'y voir autant de monde et d'agitation. Il accompagna Cho jusqu'à une table, autour de laquelle tout le monde s'était agglutiné. Il ignora par habitude les regards étranges qu'on posait sur lui et chercha la raison de temps de bruit. Après quelques secondes d'observation, il conclut qu'il s'agissait des feuilles étalées sur la table qui attiraient toute l'attention. Il se fit une place sans effort à côté d'Ethan Lloyd, un autre Septième année :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Regarde ça … » Murmura le grand brun, visiblement trop ébahit pour expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Cendre attrapa le parchemin que le jeune homme lui tendait, pendant que les élèves autour de la table observaient avec intérêt sa réaction.

Le dessin en lui-même était très beau. Il s'en dégageait une douceur et une chaleur agréable. Il représentait un couple de garçons vu de haut. Celui qui le représentait était allongé dans des draps blancs, les cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage au sourire doux, les paupières closes, torse nu, alors que l'autre, tout aussi habillé, la tête posée sur son torse dénudé, ses cheveux noirs chatouillant sa peau, caressait du bout du doigt le contour de son nombril.

« C'est Potter et toi … » Fit une fille de son année, encore stupéfaite.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il presque sèchement.

En toute objectivité, le dessin était très réussis … et drôlement ressemblant. Pourtant, Cendre n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire.

« Qui a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave en reposant l'œuvre sur la table. Il parcouru du regard les autres parchemins, certains bien moins innocents que celui qu'il avait eut en main.

« Dean. » Lâcha une Sixième année.

« Qui ? » Interrogea Ethan avec un sourcil haussé.

« Thomas … » Murmura Cendre en réponse à la question du brun. Il se souvenait très bien du garçon qui lui avait demandé du parchemin à la bibliothèque, la veille. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu lui fournir le matériel nécessaire pour dessiner des choses pareilles …

« Tu le connais ? » Demanda Cho à son tour.

« Très peu. »

La chinoise reporta son regard sur la galerie d'art exposée devant leurs yeux ébahis, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et se promit de demander des explications au Gryffondor …

  


            Avec des regards angoissés, Dean regardait tout autour de lui ses camarades Gryffondor qui le fuyaient à présent comme la peste. Et la rumeur avait vite été répandue à ce qu'il avait pu constater en se rendant à son prochain cours – ô joie, potion ! Car tous les élèves se taisaient sur son passage, le fixaient comme s'il était une bête curieuse ou se mettaient à chuchoter frénétiquement à l'oreille de leur voisin de manière plus ou moins discrète.

   Stoïque, Dean écouta sans faire de commentaires les réflexions qu'il captait :

   « Tu as vu ? C'est le Gryffondor qui a fait les dessins pornos avec Potter et Crimson... » S'exclama une Poufsouffle à sa voisine.

   C'est pas du porno, c'est de l'art ! Grommela intérieurement Dean en serrant les dents.

   « Tiens, v'la la tantouze de Gryffondor ! »

   Pas la peine de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard à l'origine de cette remarque tellement délicate...

   « Moi à sa place, j'aurais honte de sortir de mon dortoir ! »

   « Oh regarde, c'est Dean... »

   « ... j'ai vu ses dessins tout à l'heure, roh, c'était os ! »

   « Tu me montreras ?... »

   « Alors c'est lui l'auteur de ces dessins pervers ? »

   « Tu crois qu'il se..... devant ses dessins ? »

   « Oh, arrête, c'est dégoûtant ! Tu crois qu'il est péd ? »

   Le jeune noir sentait une boule douloureuse lui monter dans la gorge alors il pressa le pas pour atteindre le cachot de Snape. Comme s'il avait en plus besoin d'avoir un cours où il allait encore se faire lyncher ! Il s'adossa à la pierre froide et moite pour se calmer un peu avant que les autres n'arrivent.

   Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte avec effroi qu'ils étaient déjà entrés ! Après avoir prit une grosse goulée d'air pour tenter de conserver un semblant de sang-froid, il frappa à la lourde porte en bois avant de l'ouvrir.

   Merlin soit loué, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Mais l'air machiavélique et les lèvres retroussées en un sourire sadique de Snape n'étaient pas de très bon augure.

   « Oh, mais voilà notre artiste ! »

   Et là Dean se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se faire porter pâle...

   De bonnes et généreuses âmes avaient eut l'excellente idée d'afficher certains de ses dessins sur le tableau de la salle de classe représentant Snape tantôt en compagnie de Neville, tantôt en compagnie d'Harry. Dean se souvenait encore parfaitement le soir où il avait dessiné Harry avec la robe remontée au dessus des hanches, le ventre sur le bureau de Snape, et ledit professeur derrière qui lui caressait l'entrejambes d'une main experte. Le garçon se rappelait également la longue douche froide qu'il avait du prendre après...

   Son regard se porta sur le Maître des Potions qui continuait de le fixer avec un sourire mauvais.

   « Ah ce que je vois, ma modeste personne vous inspire bien des choses Mr Thomas. Et qui plus est... avec un personnage aussi charismatique que Potter... »

   La voix de Snape se faisait de plus en plus féroce et son sourire ressemblait plus à un rictus de colère qu'à autre chose.

   « Mr Thomas ! Tonna d'un seul coup l'homme. C'est tout bonnement indécent ! Oser me représenter avec... Potter ! Et pire encore, avec Mr Londubat ! Vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir fait de tels... de tels... »

   Dean était pétrifié. Il n'osait regarder personne et surtout pas Harry ou son professeur. Il n'avait pas honte de son dessin qui, objectivement, était bien dessiné, fidèle aux originaux, c'était juste qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un jour toutes les œuvres qu'il avait produites allaient être révélées au grand jours, aux yeux de tous et surtout de ceux qui étaient représentés.

   Snape bouillait toujours de colère et il lâcha d'une voix tonitruante :

   « 50 points en moins pour dessins obscènes, 50 pour avoir dessiner un professeur et encore 50 pour l'avoir représenté dans des positions indécentes ! »

   Dean se demanda vaguement que si Snape était autant en colère, c'était peut-être qu'il était moins bien bâti dans la réalité que sur ses dessins, mais il ne pu approfondir sa réflexion plus longtemps car le professeur lui hurlait à présent de rejoindre sa place.

   D'un coup de baguette magique rageur, il afficha la potion du jour et la liste des ingrédients avant d'aboyer qu'il ne voulait pas entendre un seul bruit. Il se mit dos à la classe et fila dans la salle à l'arrière pour se calmer.

   A peine eut-il quitté la classe que des chuchotements montèrent de toutes parts. Des gloussements s'élevèrent du côté des Serpentard tandis que les Gryffondor râlaient sur les points ôtés par Snape.

   Au milieu de tout ça, Dean se sentait au dessous de tout. Ses camarades devaient à présent le haïr, les Serpentard se moquaient encore plus de lui et toute l'école le montrait du doigt comme étant un pervers... Le jeune garçon prit une grande inspiration et essaya de se concentrer sur sa potion, sans faire attention aux regards noirs que lui lançaient ses camarades. Il releva la tête et vit que Malefoy faisait de même, faisant sursauter Dean. Mais il ne pu se pencher plus longtemps sur la question car Snape faisait irruption dans la salle, le teint un peu rosé et la mine plus détendue.

   Tout le monde se tue et retourna à ses potions.

            Quand Harry sortit du cours de potion suivit par ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, il regarda passer Dean qui dépassait à toute vitesse les autres élèves. Il eut pour lui un élan à la fois de colère et de pitié. Il n'était pas content parce que le jeune garçon l'avait représenté avec Snape – Merlin, que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Mais il était peiné car il savait combien c'était difficile d'être considéré comme un paria par ses camarades. Même si le sort de Dean était pire. Harry, lui, avait eut ses deux meilleurs amis. Dean n'avait plus personne.

   Dans sa tête, le brun se dit qu'il allait peut-être faire un effort vis-à-vis de lui. Et il souhaita au fond de lui que Seamus fasse de même...

  


            Dean se rua à la table de Gryffondor pour manger le plus vite possible pour fuir ensuite les regards lourds de reproche qui se poser sur lui. Comme si la honte qu'il ressentait n'était pas déjà suffisante, on ne cessait de murmurer sur son passage et les Serpentard s'amusaient à lui rappeler les thèmes de ses dessins...

   « Hey, Thomas ! lança Zabini d'un ton moqueur. J'espère que tu ne vas pas te mettre aussi à fantasmer sur Hagrid !!! »

   « Tu trouves Snape si sexy que ça ? » ajouta Pansy Parkinson.

   « Ah ces Gryffondor, tous des tapettes !!! » renchérit Zabini, très fier de lui.

   Dean ne releva pas, se contentant de leur jeter un regard noir avant d'engloutir un plat de pâtes pour partir au plus vite.

   Un peu barbouillé, le jeune garçon se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle. Mais à peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il entendit une voix claire teintée d'un léger accent un peu nasillé et haché.

   « Thomas ! »

   L'appelé se retourna, curieux. Il vit arriver une jolie asiatique portant l'uniforme des Serdaigle qui n'était autre que Cho Chang. Le jeune noir la regarda avec un air un peu étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir lui dire ?

   Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui demanda d'une voix un peu essoufflée :

   « Je voulais te parler de tes dessins. »

   Le cœur de Dean fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se serra. Que pouvait-elle bien lui faire comme reproche ? Il ne l'avait pas dessiné. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait des vues sur Cendre et qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'il ai pu le dessiner avec Harry ? Peut-être même qu'elle était sa copine ?? Cette pensée attrista un peu le jeune garçon.

   Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par la reproduction d'un des dessins où effectivement Cendre et Harry était tendrement enlacés.

   « Dean, pourquoi tu les as dessiner tous les deux ? »

   Dans sa voix, il n'y avait aucun reproche ce qui rassura considérablement le garçon, mais n'en demeura pas moins toujours gêné.

   Il se gratta la nuque, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

   « Pourquoi les faire _ensemble_ et pas avec une fille ? »

   Dean sentait venir l'inévitable « _tu es homo ?_ » mais Merlin soit loué, ce n'est pas cette question qui vint.

   « Non parce que... Je pensais qu'on allait plutôt représenter Harry avec une fille... »

   La jeune fille hésita, semblant chercher ses mots.

   « Une fille comme... comme moi... »

   Dean cligna les yeux une fois. Deux fois. A vrai dire, cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Harry ressemblait trop à une petite chose à protéger – du moins c'était son point de vu – qu'il avait du mal à lui donner l'étiquette du mâle protecteur. C'est donc naturellement qu'il l'avait représenté avec un beau jeune homme ténébreux et Cendre était le candidat idéal.

   « Ben... » baragouina bêtement le jeune garçon la main toujours crispée à l'arrière de sa tête.

   « Tu es homo, c'est ça ? »

   _C'était trop beau..._ pensa amèrement Dean. Mais la jeune fille avait un minimum de savoir vivre et se mit à rougir en bafouillant :

   « Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas. »

   _Effectivement_.

   « Ecoute Cho... Heu... Ca ne m'est pas vraiment venu à l'esprit... »

   Les yeux de l'asiatique s'écarquillèrent tellement que ses iris étaient parfaitement visibles.

   « Mais... pourtant... Harry et moi... on a faillit sortir ensemble ! »

   A vrai dire, Dean ne voyait pas trop le rapport... Il se contenta de fixer la jeune fille avec des yeux étonnés. Cho était à présent rouge comme une tomate et bredouillait des mots incompréhensibles.

   « Et puis Harry n'est pas de ce bord l ! » finit-elle par lâcher avant de s'enfuir en courant.

   Dean la regarda partir en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer...

  


            Absorbé par la contemplation de ses patates, Harry ne réalisa qu'au troisième coup sur son épaule que quelqu'un voulait lui parler. Il se retourna et vit Cho qui le regardait avec de grands yeux un peu humide.

   Harry jeta un œil sur un Ron goguenard et une Hermione qui n'avait rien remarquée, plongée dans un épais livre d'arithmancie.

   « Je pourrais te parler un instant s'il te plaît ? »

   Ron lui fit un graaaand sourire complice et Harry prit la suite de la jeune fille. Ils allèrent dans un coin du hall vide – tous les élèves étaient en train de manger.

   « Que voulais-tu me dire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. Il n'avait pas vraiment digéré le coup qu'elle lui avait fait l'année précédente, à savoir se comporter comme une gamine pleurnicheuse.

   Cho fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un parchemin où étaient représentés Harry et Cendre Crimson. Le brun leva un sourcil, se demandant où la jeune fille allait en venir.

   « Est-ce que tu étais au courant pour ces dessins ? »

   Harry secoua la tête.

   « Non, je l'ai appris en même temps que les autres. »

   Une ride de frustration se dessina sur le front de Cho.

   « Tu ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, c'est ton ami, il est dans ta maison ! Comment as-tu pu cautionner ça ? Ou bien c'est toi qui... »

   Harry sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?

   « Moi ? Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

   « Pourquoi Dean te représentait avec un homme ? C'est parce que tu es homo ? »

   Alors là, Harry resta comme deux ronds de flan.

   « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

   « Je dis seulement que s'il t'a dessiné avec un autre garçon, c'est que tu dois cacher quelque... »

   Sentant qu'il allait bientôt s'énerver ouvertement, Harry préféra se taire voyant que Cho ouvrait la bouche pour continuer de parler.

   « Dire que... dire qu'on a faillit sortir ensemble ! »

   « Qu'est-ce que cette histoire vient faire dans tout ça ?? » éclata Harry.

   « Harry, tu serais sorti avec moi-même si tu préfères les hommes ? » répondit-elle comme si le jeune garçon n'avait rien dit.

   « Mais bon sang, ça n'a rien à voir ! »

   Harry sentait que si elle ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, il allait lui mettre un claque. Il préféra devancer et grogna :

   « Cho, si j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi c'est parce que tu avait un peu trop tendance à pleurer pour un rien... »

   A peine eut-il dit ces mots que de grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'asiatique. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire rageur.

   « Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tu n'aurais pas du venir me parler de cette histoire... »

   « Mais... mais... Harryyyy ! »

   « Cho, écoute, continue comme ça et je vais vraiment finir par préférer les hommes ! »

   Là, Harry ne fut pas peu fier de son effet car Cho éclata en sanglot en s'en alla en courant en pleurant bruyamment.

   Le binoclard la regarda partir, se disant qu'il avait bien fait de ne jamais sortir avec elle.

  


            Cho remonta à toute vitesse l'escalier qui menait à la tour des Serdaigle et se cogna dans la poitrine de quelqu'un qui descendait. Elle leva ses yeux rougis et croisa le regard carmin d'un jeune homme, et pas n'importe lequel, Cendre Crimson.

   « Cho ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu moins froide que d'habitude quand il vit qu'elle pleurait.

   La jeune fille renifla bruyamment et hoqueta difficilement :

   « Rien, c'est... je vais bien... je... »

   Un flot de larme se déversa sur la poitrine de Cendre sur laquelle se collait Cho dans l'espoir d'un peu de réconfort. Le jeune homme écarta prudemment de sa robe toute propre l'asiatique qui sanglotait toujours.

   « Bon, viens, allons dans la salle commune, tu vas me raconter tout ça. »

   Très sobrement, Cendre prit Cho par l'épaule et ils montèrent les escaliers pour entrer dans la tour des Serdaigles. La salle commune était vide – tous le monde était dans la grande salle à manger – et ils prirent place à une table. Le blond lui tendit un mouchoir et attendit qu'elle se calme en dissimulant un soupire.

   « C'est Harry... murmura Cho d'une voix cassée par les larmes. Il... je crois qu'il préfère les hommes. »

   Cendre haussa un sourcil.

   « Harry ? Harry Potter ? »

   Cho hocha la tête en se mouchant.

   « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

   Elle ne répondit pas, soufflant au jeune homme qu'elle disait ça sans vraiment de preuve, si ce n'est les dessins de Dean Thomas.

   « Bon et puis même si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » demanda à nouveau Cendre, légèrement irrité.

   « J'ai faillit sortir avec un homosexuel !! »

   Et elle se remit à pleurer.

   Cendre poussa un soupire. Il ne le retint même pas. La réaction de sa camarade était purement et simplement ridicule. Et après on disait que les Serdaigles étaient réputés pour leur sagesse !

   « Ne me dit pas que tu penses encore à lui ! Tu es sortie avec 3 garçons depuis ton embryon d'histoire avec lui ! »

   « Oui mais... »

   « Et en plus, tu n'as pas arrêter de répéter que tu lui en voulais parce qu'il t'avait larguer. »

   Le ton de Cendre était froid et dur. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui passaient leur temps à s'apitoyer sur leur sort et à se plaindre auprès des autres pour attirer l'attention, ce que semblait faire Cho Chang à l'heure actuelle.

   « Et le fait que Potter soit éventuellement homo ne pose aucun problème ! » ajouta-t-il, exaspéré par les reniflements répétés de la jeune fille.

   « Mais... mais... »

   « Bon écoute, tout ceci ne nous regarde pas. Nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper de ce Potter dont tu souhaitais la mort il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et tu as voulu nous faire jurer de ne plus lui adresser la parole à la fin de l'année dernière, tu te souviens ? »

   Les pleurs de Cho s'étaient calmés et elle fixait un point sur la table sans rien dire. Elle savait pertinemment que Cendre avait raison, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle se plaigne.

   « Oui, pardon... »

   Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau, pas mécontent que Cho s'en rende compte. Il se leva pour partir parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas manger mais l'asiatique le retint.

   « Ca ne te dérange pas toute cette histoire ? »

   Il posa son regard sur son interlocutrice et répondit froidement :

   « Je n'ai que faire de Potter, ce n'est pas lui l'auteur de ces dessins. Mais après tout, je me fiche de ce qu'on peut penser de moi. Et si ça plait à ce Dean Thomas de fantasmer sur ma personne, du moment qu'il ne vient pas me draguer, cela m'est égale. Tu ferais bien de suivre mon exemple et arrêter de t'occuper de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres. »

   Sur ces mots il tourna les talons, faisant voler sa robe de sorcier noir, et s'en alla.

  


Bien plus loin, dans le profondeur du château, ruminait un Serpentard blond. Les mains crispées autour d'un innocent parchemin, dont le dessin qui s'étendait dessus n'avait rien d'innocent, il maudissait Dean Thomas. Comment avait-il put …? Comment avait-il osé … ? Lui faire ça, à lui ! Draco Malfoy ! Descendant de la plus grande famille de beaux gosses que la Terre ait pu porter !! Elu élève le plus sexy de l'école par les demoiselles de Poudlard !! Appelé l'inaccessible Draco Malfoy, l'allumeur par excellence, faisant trembler les sacs d'hormones que sont les adolescents par son simple passage dans un couloir, professionnel de la démarche tantôt féline, tantôt d'une nonchalance quasi-érotique …

Draco ronchonna, cassant le mythe et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il jeta les dessins de Thomas avec un grognement énervé, et lança un regard noir au mur en face de lui. Le pauvre mur de pierres froides et innocentes, qui avait vu sans trembler le manège de nombre de Serpentard plus débauchés les uns que les autres, soupira de soulagement en songeant que pour un allumeur, monsieur Malfoy était plutôt prude … Contrairement à son père, qui dés son arrivée à Poudlard avait démontré à toute sa maison qu'il savait avoir le sang chaud … très chaud …

S'il l'avait pu, le mur aurait déglutit. Mais il préféra garder cette éventualité au cas où le dernier rejeton des Parkinson ferait son entrée … comme maintenant.

Draco soupira de découragement et envoya gentiment valser Pansy qui lui hurlait sa joie de le revoir. N'étant pas du même avis, il changea de fauteuil, pour se rapprocher du feu, et s'éloigner de la chose.

Celle-ci, habituée aux sauts d'humeur de son prince, Apollon l'indéshabillable pour les intimes, prit son mal en patience et occupa le peu d'esprit qu'elle avait en regardant avec un effarement non dissimulé les chef-d'œuvre d'un certain Gryffondor.

Elle fit défiler un par un les dessins, les yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus, et lorsqu'elle les eut tous vu, elle poussa un cri hystérique, qui fit sursauter Draco, toujours dans sa contemplation du feu.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! » Demanda-t-il avec une voix craintive, qu'il pouvait se permettre d'utiliser en présence de cette niaise de Parkinson.

   « Tu n'es sur aucun dessin ! ! » Gémit la blonde avec un visage dépité.

   « Ah ? Toi aussi tu as remarqu ? » Railla le garçon avec mauvaise humeur.

    « C'est horrible ! ! » Ajouta Pansy en posant ses mains sur ses joues potelées.

    « Vas dire ça à Thomas ! » s'emporta le Serpentard. Il me le payera … » fit-il encore dans un sifflement.

  


Dans un élan de bonté et de pitié, Harry avait accepté d'accompagner Ginny à la bibliothèque. Il ne souhaitait à personne d'y aller en compagnie d'Hermione, et lorsque celle-ci avait proposé à la petite dernière des Weasley d'y aller avec elle, Harry s'était tout de suite porté à son secours. On n'est pas sauveur de l'humanité pour des pommes quand même …

Ginny s'était étrangement rapprochée de lui depuis la découverte des dessins. Harry espérait secrètement qu'elle n'ai pas de nouveau un faible pour lui, mais avait prit sa compagnie comme un échappatoire bienvenu, ses deux meilleurs amis ne pouvant s'empêcher d'adopter le mode tomate en la présence l'un de l'autre. Se voir nus sur le même dessin devait les travailler sérieusement …

Les deux Gryffondors bavardaient tranquillement en traversant les couloirs, leurs esprits à mille lieux des évènements des derniers jours, lorsque Ginny tira Harry par le bras au croisement de deux couloirs, et le plaqua contre le mur. Harry songea avec horreur qu'elle avait décidé de passer à l'action, avec ou sans son accord, et déglutit péniblement.

« Gi-Ginny ? »

« Chuut ! » Râla la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'autre couloir du croisement.

Harry serra les dents en écarquillant un peu les yeux, complètement tendu, fixant avec un air anxieux les bras qui encadraient son visage. Ginny se décolla finalement de lui sans même le regarder, et lui fit signe de la suivre. De soulagement, les genoux d'Harry se dérobèrent presque sous lui, mais il emboîta le pas à la rousse. Distraitement, ils parcoururent un couloir désert, puis un autre qui l'était un peu moins, où les élèves présents les suivirent du regard avec étonnement, puis débouchèrent dans le hall donnant sur la bibliothèque. Ginny désigna quelqu'un du menton, et Harry suivit son regard avec un air interrogateur.

Traversant le large couloir d'un pas élégant et calme, ses robes noires suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, glissant, se plissant, se lissant, un livre porté à bout de bras dans une longue et fine main, des cheveux d'un blond cendré parfaitement lisses, un profil à la fois sérieux et légèrement absent, c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit son partenaire sur papier.

« Alors c'est lui ? Crimson ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant légèrement vers Ginny, qui hocha la tête, tout sourire.

Le brun reporta son attention sur le Serdaigle et ne remarqua pas l'expression goguenarde de la rousse.

Ginny émit un petit ricanement et s'attira un regard un peu surpris de Harry. La jeune fille ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quelque chose car déjà elle le traînait par le bras à la suite de ce fameux Cendre Crimson.

A quoi jouait Ginny ? Harry l'ignorait.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à suivre le Serdaigle qui cherchait une place livre dans la bibliothèque.

**_A suivre !_**

N'hésitez toujours pas à nous faire des reviews


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Auteurs_** : Bi Happy (Jules M et Kima)

**_Titre_** : Dessins Entremetteurs

**_Genre_** : Heu...Disons au pif … Yaoï (slash) hihi

**_Couples _**: Surpriiiiiise ! ! ! huhu, vous ne devinerez jamais !

**_Source_** : Harry Potter

**_Disclamer_** : Tous les persos ne nous appartiennent pas... Sauf... sauf... SAUF Cendre Crimson !!! Et ouais z'êtes toutes jalouses, pas vrai ? Bon, cette fic est issue de deux cerveaux malades de  deux cinglés à partir d'un délire sur MSN... Vous nous en voulez pas trop, hein ?

**_Message des auteurs_** : Un grand merci à tous nos reviewers. Désolés de ne pas répondre ici mais sachez que nous les lisons toutes avec un immense plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à nous harceler

  


Dessins entremetteurs 

  


Tandis que nos deux amis de chez Gryffondor pistaient le plus beau mec de Poudlard, Dean Thomas errait tristement dans les rayons de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un manuel sur les Trolls du Nord de la Sibérie pour son devoir de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Alors qu'il rentrait bredouille à la table où il s'était installé, le jeune Noir se figea, comme stupéfixé.

La place à la droite de là où étaient étalés ses parchemins, plumes et manuels de DCFM... était assis Cendre Crimson.

Comme s'il ne se sentait pas déjà si mal quand il pensait à lui ou quand il le voyait dans les couloirs, il fallait en plus qu'à présent il choisisse la chaise _à côté de la sienne_ !

Une boule douloureuse dans la gorge, Dean s'appuya contre une étagère pour inspirer plusieurs fois et recouvrer son calme. Le jeune garçon se tourna à nouveau vers Cendre qui semblait plongé dans une rédaction quelconque. Dean remarqua au passage que le blond s'était attaché les cheveux sur la nuque, le rendant incroyablement séduisant avec ses mèches de cheveux s'échappant du catogan pour caresser presque sensuellement ses joues et ses lèvres.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation. D'autant plus qu'à quelques places de là s'étaient posés Harry et Ginny. Dean eut quand même beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Déjà que lorsqu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque, beaucoup d'élèves l'avaient regardé de travers, avait-il en plus besoin de se retrouver en compagnie de deux de ses fantasmes ?

Résigné, il se décida à rester caché dans la rangée pour attendre qu'ils s'en aillent. Il se trouva une petite place qui lui offrait une vue idéale sur Cendre et Harry.

  


Ginny avait forcé Harry à s'asseoir à un endroit où il pouvait parfaitement voir Cendre Pendant plusieurs minutes, le brun essaya de se concentrer sur ses notes de Sortilèges mais malgré lui, son regard était sans cesse attiré par le profil du Serdaigle. Harry laissa tomber ses révisions pour observer un peu mieux Cendre Crimson. Son visage était sérieux et fermé, ses sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres serrées. Harry se surprit à penser que lorsqu'il souriait, il devait être magnifique.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais trop réfléchit à son orientation sexuelle. Il avait, autrefois, eut des sentiments pour Cho Chang pendant une longue période, mais il n'avait pas réellement eut de désir pour elle. Par défaut, il s'était considéré comme hétéro, mais peut-être que...

« Mes sources m'ont indiquée qu'il était célibataire... »

Harry se tourna violemment vers Ginny, les joues en feu.

« Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ??? »

Il avait parlé un petit peu trop fort et s'attira le regard noir de plusieurs Serdaigle, ainsi que le claquement de langue caractéristique de l'agacement de cette vieille bique de Mme Pince. Quoi qu'il en soit Ginny regardait Harry avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle repris, toujours à voix basse :

« Et on ne lui a connu qu'une liaison avec une fille quand il était en 5ème année, mais ce fut aussi bref que platonique. Il a beaucoup de succès, tu sais, et beaucoup de rumeurs cours à son sujet. »

Harry s'entendit malgré lui demander :

« Quel genre de rumeurs ? »

Le sourire de Ginny s'étira jusqu'à manquer de cacher ses oreilles. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et lui glissa dans l'oreille, la main en coupe :

« J'ai discuté avec Luna, elle est persuadée qu'il est gay ! Et les rumeurs ne font que confirmer ce qu'elle pense. »

Mouais, mais Luna, c'est Luna ! pensa Harry. La fille qui porte des capsules de Bierraubeure au tour du cou et qui lit le journal à l'envers...

Harry fit une moue pas convaincue.

« Et si tu tentais ta chance ? » ajouta Ginny d'une voix chargée d'une joie mal contenue.

« Mais je ne suis pas... !! »

Il se tut immédiatement car Cendre avait relevé la tête et regardait vers lui. Harry piqua un fard et baissa la tête. Ginny se mit à ricaner mais n'insista pas.

  


Du pas sûr qui faisait de lui personne d'autre que le Prince des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy entra dans la bibliothèque. Non pas qu'il aimait cet endroit – au contraire, il le haïssait, c'était toujours plein de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle – mais il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure. Il avait impérativement besoin de documentation sur la potion dite du Démon qui permettait de s'approprier pendant un temps limité la capacité hors norme d'un individu grâce à l'un de ces cheveux mêlé à la potion. Il aurait bien envoyé un de ces esclaves, mais à peine avait-il cité « potion du Démon », qu'il avait vu les yeux vitreux de Crabbe et Goyle se voiler d'incompréhension. Il avait alors renoncé à eux pour se déplacer lui-même.

Jetant les regards les plus méprisants possible sur les élèves qu'il croisait, il pénétra dans une allée, suivant du doigt et des yeux une rangée de livres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il marche sur un truc mou qui fait « aïe ».

Draco baisa les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il avait envie d'étriper pas longtemps avant.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus traînante. Thomas... »

Dean se releva maladroitement – il s'était assis par terre pour lire en attendant que Cendre et Harry s'en aillent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? »

   « Moi ? Je ne te veux rien du tout … Je voulais juste de faire remarquer que **tu es sur mon chemin, Thomas ! » **Répondit Draco sur un ton agressif.

   Dean lui fit signe de se taire avec un visage crispé.

   « Tu veux me faire repérer ou quoi ? ! » Gémit-il d'un ton plus bas.

   Draco regarda autour de lui sans comprendre, puis tilta. Il fit un sourire moqueur et railla :

   « Tiens donc, je te dérange en pleine séance d'espionnage ? »

   Le Gryffondor rougit et détourna le regard.

   « Pas du tout ! » Protesta-t-il.

   « Dans ce cas là, explique moi ce que tu foutais la tête cachée entre deux bouquins dans la direction de Crimson et Potter ? » Demanda Malfoy avec un air détaché, monté de toute pièce.

Dean ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. Draco secoua la tête avec un air découragé, et soupira :

   « Franchement Thomas, je ne vois vraiment pourquoi tu les vois si bien ensemble … »

   Le noir sourit légèrement, gêné mais ravi de parler de son sujet de prédilection.

   « Regarde les, Malfoy, on ne peut pas les imaginer l'un sans l'autre … »

   Draco leva un sourcil dubitatif, et observa brièvement les deux garçons, de l'endroit où l'autre les espionnait.

   « N'importe quoi … »

   « Tu ne serais pas jaloux, Malfoy ? » Chuchota Dean avec un sourire sarcastique.

   Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et protesta vainement :

   « Pas du tout ! Pourquoi je serais jaloux de Crimson ? »

   En voyant le visage réjouit et moqueur du Gryffondor, Draco sut qu'il s'était vendu …

   « Ooooh … Draco Malfoy craquerait-il sur Harry Potter ? Comme c'est intéressant … »

   « La ferme Thomas ! Ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! ! » Fit le blond d'un air très sûr de lui et dédaigneux.

   « C'est tellement romantique … Le Serpentard obligé de cacher son amour pour son pire ennemi … Tu en pleures, des fois ? » Demanda-t-il, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire plein de dents blanches.

   Le coup de poing partit tout seul, et Dean se retrouva par terre, la main sur sa joue gauche avec un air ahuri.

   « Non mais ça va pas ! ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ? ! » S'exclama le Gryffondor avec hargne.

   Entre les deux bouquins, Draco vit Cendre tourner la tête vers eux, et lui envoyer un regard noir. Ginny et Harry firent de même, reconnaissant la voix de Dean, qui se releva prestement, entrant dans le champ de vision du Serdaigle et des deux Gryffondor.

   « Oh merde, ils nous ont repéré … » Gémit Draco avec terreur.

   Dean vit du coin de l'œil Mme Pince qui s'approchait, de très mauvaise humeur et fit précipitamment :

   « Putain ! On court ? »

   Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Malefoy, il vit que celui-ci était déjà à l'autre bout du rayon, s'enfuyant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

   « Oh le con … » Grogna Dean en courant à sa suite. Il traversa plusieurs rangées d'étagères avec une rapidité étonnante, et se retrouva dans le couloir en face de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il chercha Draco des yeux, et le vit continuer à courir, et disparaître à un croisement.

   « Malefoy ! » S'exclama-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite. Mais il eut beau courir, il ne le rattrapa jamais. En guise de consolation, Dean songea que la terreur que son amour pour Harry ait été découvert lui avait donné des ailes… 

  


Du côté de la bibliothèque, un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre, et Harry tourna la tête vers Cendre pour voir que celui-ci rangeait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui avait un sourire effrayant aux lèvres. La jeune fille murmura :

   « Va lui parler Harry ! »

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux :

   « Pour lui dire quoi ? »

   « Faire connaissance ! »

   Harry fronça les sourcils et porta de nouveau son regard vers le beau Serdaigle qui achevait d'empiler ses parchemins pour un meilleur transport.

   « Allez ! » Insista la rousse en donnant un coup de coude à jeune homme pour qu'il se décide.

   « Mais je … » Commença-t-il, bientôt coupé par la sœur de son meilleur ami.

   « On s'en fout ! Va le voir ! »

   « Mais euh … »

   « Harryyy ! » Gémit-elle avec exaspération. Sa timidité maladive la portait parfois sur les nerfs. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa légèrement son ami sur le côté pour l'encourager.

   Le survivant manqua de glisser de sa chaise, alors que Cendre se levait enfin, ses affaires rassemblées sous son bras.

   Le jeune homme allait passer derrière la chaise de Harry, lorsque celui-ci, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, se leva, lui bloquant le passage. S'il fut surpris, Crimson ne le montra pas, et se contenta de fixer le Gryffondor de ses yeux carmin.

   « Potter ? » Interrogea-t-il, impassible, droit et fier, fidèle à lui même.

   « Heuu, je … » hésita Harry, rougissant tellement que sa peau s'accorda avec les yeux du jeune homme en face de lui.

   « Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais passer. » Ajouta Cendre, en relevant le menton et en haussant les sourcils, lui donnant un air hautement aristocratique, presque dédaigneux. _Non, pas 'presque'…_ Se corrigea mentalement Ginny.

   Complètement intimidé, Harry laissa passer le Serdaigle, fixant ses pieds avec intérêt, pendant que la rousse se tapait le front avec la paume de sa main, de manière très discrète.

   Cendre remercia froidement le survivant, et quitta la bibliothèque avec une stature respirant la classe.

   Le suivant des yeux, Ginny s'appuya sur son dossier avec un soupir pathétique, des étoiles plein les yeux :

   « Oh Harry, il est trop beauuuu …. »

   Le garçon se contenta d'une sorte de gargouillement, avant de retomber sur sa propre tête avec un visage piteux.

  


Draco courait à en perdre haleine à travers les couloirs. Il entendait encore la voix de Thomas résonner dans les couloirs. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion … Finalement, à bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber contre un mur des cachots, près de la salle commune des Serpentards, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Merde, merde, merdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdejesuisdanslameeeeeerde …. » Faisait une voix étranglée, étouffée par les deux mains qui cachaient le visage du blond.

   Il s'était vendu stupidement … Sa honte à présent était sans limite. Des semaines qu'il se mentait à lui même, et en une fraction de seconde, tous ses mensonges s'écroulaient, le livrant seul avec ses sentiments débiles, face au monde. Seul face à un dessinateur pervers, qui fantasmait sur deux mecs… Oui, Draco était dans la merde …

   Il gémit piteusement, sortit sa tête de sa cachette, et l'appuya sur le mur froid, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, découvrant sa gorge pâle.

   « Quel con ….mais quel con … » Répétait-il inlassablement le blond, entrecoupé de soupirs désespérés (et désespérants).

   « De qui tu parles Draco ? » Demanda une voix familière juste devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant un nez tout près du sien. Trop près.

   « Dégage Zabini ! ! » Cria-t-il, à bout de nerf.

   « Oh ça va ! Calme toi Malfoy ! ! » Rétorqua celui-ci en se remettant debout. « On s'inquiète de ta santé mentale et tu nous envoies bouler à chaque fois ! »

   « MA SANTE MENTALE T'EMMERDE ! ! ! » Hurla le blond, les poings crispés.

   Blaise leva les sourcils en écarquillant les yeux, lui donnant un visage on ne peut plus surpris, et secoua la tête avec dépit. Il s'éloigna en murmurant quelque chose comme :             « Complètement cinglé celui-là … »

Et Draco retourna se cacher entre ses mains, maudissant sa faiblesse pour Potter, et maudissant Dean jusqu'à la septième génération … Quoiqu'au vu de ses dessins, ses préférences ne lui permettraient même pas d'atteindre la seconde …

  


            Pendant que Draco se morfondait et le maudissait, Dean était remonté dans son dortoir pour se vautrer comme une larve sur son lit, laissant ses fantasmes galoper un peu dans tous les coins. Draco cachait quand même bien son jeu, derrière son air « je méprise tout le monde je suis le plus beau et le meilleur » se cachait en fait le cœur d'un adolescent comme les autres qui s'était amouraché de son pseudo meilleur ennemi. Dean, un grand sourire aux lèvres, laissa échapper un gazouillement d'extase tout en serrant son oreiller contre lui. C'était le genre de situation dont il raffolait. Ses pensées voguèrent un peu, passant de Malfoy à Potter, puis de Potter à Crimson. A Crimson ET Potter.

   Dean se redressa sur son lit, la mine soudainement très sérieuse. Il devait impérativement trouver un moyen de les faire se rapprocher un peu. Il n'y avait pas moyen, il deviendrait malade s'il voyait Centre ou Harry avec un autre garçon, ou PIRE ! avec une fille. Se frottant le menton, il fut surpris par la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrait brusquement, pour laisser entrer un Seamus qui se figea lorsqu'il vit son – ex – meilleur ami sur son lit.

   L'irlandais fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger jusqu'à ses affaires pour prendre quelque chose avant de s'apprêter à repartir. Mais sur le pas de la porte il se figea, toujours sous les yeux de Dean qui demeurait interdit, et se tourna pour regarder son ami.

   « Dean, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais montrer ces... dessins ? » fit-il sans préambule d'une voix un peu sèche.

   Le Noir cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette question. Il ouvrit la bouche et quelques secondes après répondit :

   « Aurait-il fallut que je le fasse sachant que tu allais mal le prendre ? »

   Les yeux de Seamus se voilèrent une seconde avant qu'un large sourire n'éclaire son visage. Il fit quelques pas vers son ami et dit, d'un ton un peu tendu malgré son air espiègle :

   « Tu m'en aurais parlé je t'aurais demandé un dessin d'Hermione fricotant avec Darksky, la Serpentard blonde super sexy ! »

   Ni une ni deux, Dean éclata de rire.

   « Seamus, t'es vraiment un pervers ! »

   Le garçon alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

   « Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, Dean. En fait... c'est à cause de moi toute cette histoire. Mais je ne voulais pas les montrer à tout le monde ! » ajouta-t-il très vite en voyant l'air étonné de Dean.

   Il reprit aussitôt :

   « J'étais en train de regarder tes dessins quand des 4ème années sont descendus, et ce sont eux qui ont eut l'idée de les afficher et tout. »

   Seamus se gratta la tête, gêné. Mais ça le soulageait d'en parler à Dean. C'est vrai qu'au début il avait été choqué et en voulait à son ami de lui avoir caché tout cela. Mais la perte de son amitié était un prix trop élevé pour seulement ça – après tout chacun à son jardin secret et lui-même cache des _Sexy Witch _sous son matelas. Il aurait d'ailleurs bien aimé un jour les partager avec Dean, mais celui-ci aurait sans doute préféré un _Naked__ Wand_ avec pléthore de mecs tous nus. Seamus haussa mentalement les épaules pour se dire à lui-même que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

   « C'est pas grave Seamus, c'est fait, c'est fait, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. » répondit Dean, un sourire gigantesque au visage. Il était trop heureux d'avoir retrouver son meilleur ami pour se soucier de qui avait été chercher ses dessins, et même si c'était lui, il s'était confessé et avait des remords. Enfin bref, presque tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

   Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta au cou de Seamus pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était content. Se dégageant quelques secondes après, l'irlandais demanda, innocemment :

   « Alors, tu me le feras mon dessin de Hermione et Carlina Darksky ? »

   Et Dean éclata de rire.

  


            Le lendemain matin, malgré sa réconciliation avec Seamus, Dean n'avait pas oublié son intention de rapprocher Harry et Cendre. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée. Mais comme il allait en cours de – ô joie – histoire de la magie, il aurait tout le temps d'élaborer un plan.

   Binns parlait, parlait, parlait, Seamus ronflait, ronflait, ronflait et les Shadocks pompaient, pompaient, pompaient depuis à peine dix minutes que Dean, le nez en l'air, observait distraitement des mouches voler au dessus de lui.

   Faire se rencontrer Harry et Cendre.

   Les faire se parler et se rapprocher.

   Dans le but ultime de les mettre ensemble, bien entendu.

   Machinalement, Dean se mit à griffonner sur son parchemin les traits du beau Serdaigle.

   « Mais oui ! C'est ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant brusquement les bras, réveillant Seamus, attirant les regard mauvais de Hermione mais ne troublant en rien le discours monotone du fantôme qui tenait lieu de professeur.

   Sentant aussi les regards courroucés de ceux dont il avait troublé le sommeil, Dean se calma pour essayer d'organiser ses idées.

   En gribouillant sur sa feuille, il s'était souvenu qu'il avait, il y a quelques jours, emprunter des parchemins à Cendre Crimson. Son plan était d'une simplicité extrême, ne serait-ce que pour forcer les deux à s'adresser la parole. Poussant silencieusement un rire machiavélique, Dean savourait par avance les évènements futurs.

  


            Laissant Seamus qui était plongé dans un devoir DCFM, Dean alla voir Harry qui regardait d'un air végétatif l'énoncé du devoir supplémentaire qu'il s'était fait offrir par Snape.

   Comme une fleur, Dean lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule et, la bouche en cœur et l'œil brillant, demanda d'une voix timide :

   « Harry, je pourrais te demander un minuscule service ? »

   Le garçon releva la tête et leva un regard où le désespoir se lisait, prêt à tout pour être distrait de cet horrible devoir de potions.

   « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ? » demanda-t-il, ravi d'être dérangé.

   Le Noir tendit à Harry quelques parchemins vierges, et dit en papillonnant quelques secondes des yeux, comme pour l'amadouer :

   « J'ai une dette envers Cendre Crimson, mais jamais je n'oserais lui adresser la parole après... toute cette histoire. Puis-je compter sur toi ? »

   Le visage de Harry se décomposa un instant avant de reprendre son expression lasse.

   « Si tu veux, Dean, y'a pas de problème ! » fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait enthousiaste. Lentement, il se leva pour répondre à la requête de Dean. Il n'était pas encore tard et le Serdaigle devait très probablement être à la bibliothèque, comme le bon Serdaigle qu'il était.

   Dean attendit quelques minutes que Harry sorte et s'éloigne avant de se ruer comme un fou à sa suite pour le suivre.

  


            Comme prévu, Harry entra dans la bibliothèque pour aller trouver Cendre Crimson qui, bien évidemment, y était, en train de lire un quelconque ouvrage compliqué que seul un Serdaigle ou Hermione pouvait comprendre. Dean alla se cacher derrière une étagère pour observer la scène de loin. Harry s'approcha de Cendre qui releva la tête quand le Gryffondor lui adressa la parole. De derrière son rayon, Dean frissonna d'excitation et, en faisant un pas sans faire attention, se cogna dans quelqu'un.

   « Heu... pa... »

   La voix de Dean se suspendit quand il croisa le méprisant regard acier que lui lançait Draco Malfoy.

   « Thomas... encore l ? »

   Dean rougit et détourna le regard pour reporter son attention sur Harry qui expliquait quelque chose à Cendre. Mais il fut contraint à se tourner à nouveau vers Draco qui grommelait tout seul.

   « Je suis désolé, il ne vont PAS bien ensemble ces deux ! » fit le blond en sentant le regard de Dean sur lui.

   Un sourire éclaira le visage du Noir. Draco était quand même mignon avec ses petites joues rosées et son regard noir.

   « Tu es jaloux, Malfoy. »

   « Non. »

   « Si. »

   « Non. »

   « Si ! »

   « Je te dis que non !! »

   « Si, si, si ! »

   Draco lança un Avada Kedavra avec ses yeux à Dean. Avant de soupirer outrageusement.

   « C'est bon Thomas, t'as gagné, oui. »

   « Oui quoi ? »

   Dean faisait un grand sourire crétin, très content d'avoir gagné.

   « Oui je suis... hum... jaloux. »

   Le Gryffondor aurait bien dansé une gigue dans la bibliothèque si la situation avait prêté. Il se contenta de sourire encore plus bêtement en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui tendait les parchemins à Cendre avant de s'en aller. Avec une satisfaction évidente, Dean vit Cendre regarder partir Harry.

   « T'es vraiment malade Thomas... » soupira Malfoy en se détournant pour regagner d'un pas lourd la sortie de la bibliothèque, visiblement un peu déprimé. Dean le rattrapa en quelques pas et se planta devant lui.

   « Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à les mettre ensemble ? »

   « Tu te fous de ma gueule là, Thomas ? » cracha Draco, blessé dans son orgueil.

   Il dépassa Dean pour partir, vexé et triste de voir Harry fricoter avec ce damné Cendre. Mais le Noir ne se laissa pas vaincu et prit à nouveau la suite de Malfoy pour lui glisser à la hâte :

   « Il y a une fille à Gryffondor qui fait des avances à Harry et il semble plutôt partant. »

   Ni une, ni deux, Draco se retourna pour fixer Dean, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer :

   « Tu préfères le voir avec une fille ou un garçon ? »

   « Je préfèrerais le voir avec moi ! »

   Dean fit la moue et Draco fronça les sourcils.

   « Mais... effectivement je préfère le voir avec un garçon. » marmonna-t-il.

   Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco pour l'entraîner hors de la bibliothèque avec l'air de celui qui veut comploter quelque chose. Il se redressa un peu pour parler à l'oreille du garçon :

   « Ecoute, aide moi à le caser avec Cendre. Après, si t'as envie de le draguer, libre à toi, mais il faut à tout prix l'éloigner de la fille ! »

   Les yeux luisant d'excitation, Dean fixait Draco, rêvant déjà de plan machiavélique pour faire se rapprocher ses deux chéris. Le blond, très ennuyé, soupira, regarda autour de lui, se gratta la tête, regarda ses chaussures et ses ongles avant de poser son regard sur Dean et de lui répondre le plus froidement possible :

   « Et bien s'est d'accord, je veux bien t'aider. »

  


**_A SUIVRE !_**

****

****

**_  
_**

****

Surtout n'hésitez pas à nous laissez une review !


	4. Chapitre 4

**__**

Auteurs : Jules M et Kima

**__**

Titre : Dessins entremetteurs

**__**

Genre : Hihihiiii ….(On voit que c'est Jules qui parle --) Yaoï, slash, donnez à ce genre le nom que vous voulez.

**__**

Couples : Alalalalala …. Trouverez vous un jour ? (Non c'est vrai c'est pas dur)

**__**

Source : Harry Potter

**__**

Disclamer : Tous les persos ne nous appartiennent pas... Sauf... sauf... SAUF Cendre Crimson !!! Et vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point nous sommes fiers de Cendre XD Il a trop la claaaaasse (On veut le mêeeeme en vraiiii)

**__**

Note : Veuillez nous excuser pour le retard, j'avoue, c'est de ma faute (Jules). Heureusement que la venue de Kima chez moi nous a bien boosté pour continuer. Chose promise, chose due, voilà la suite.

**__**

Réponse aux reviews qui ont été écrites il y a trop longtemps pour que vous vous en souveniez : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii, vous êtes trop gentils sourire de boulet

****

Dessins entremetteurs

Chapitre quatre.

Dans un coin obscur du gigantesque château, quelque part dans les couloirs peu éclairés, loin des salles de classe et du brouhaha infernal des centaines d'élèves qui pullulaient dans le parc et dans les cours intérieures, à des années lumières de ces deux élèves bourrés qui sortaient des caves à vin secrètes – ou presque – de Poudlard, deux ennemis, deux êtes diamétralement opposés, mais liés par un pacte infernal, complotaient dans une pièce couverte de poussière, de monstres velus à huit pattes et hantée par des créatures poilues et minuscules qui grignotaient un bout de pain millénaire dans un coin. Après maintes menaces de mort et centaine de gloussements, les deux élèves sortirent de leur antre …

" Notre plan est parfait Malfoy ! " Fit l'un des deux, noir et portant les couleurs de Gryffondor, un sourire conspirateur et satisfait sur les lèvres, et les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation.

" Ouais, ouais … " Grommela l'autre, blanc, blond et à l'écusson vert et argent, en époussetant sa robe noire et impeccablement repassée, le visage ennuyé et la mine fatiguée.

" Tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire hein ? " Continua Dean avec un sourire de dément qui aurait fait fuir les détraqueurs.

" Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ? ! Bien sûr que j'ai compris ! Mais on était pas obligé d'aller dans un endroit pareil ! Regarde, je suis plein de poussière ! ! " S'exclama Draco avec horreur, un pan de sa robe entre les mains et les yeux exorbités par une terreur sans borne. Mais **comment**, Merlin, **comment** allait-il faire partir ces traces immondes ?

" Arrête de faire ta chochotte Malfoy ! " Répliqua Thomas, complètement inconscient de l'ampleur du désastre. " C'était pour 'l'ambiance' ! ! " Expliqua-t-il avec un visage entendu, échappant totalement à Draco qui était trop occupé à humidifier un de ses doigts pour essayer d'effacer les tâches.

" Mais enfin, mais regarde ! Par Salazar et Mir laine machine ! Ma robe est foutue ! ! Grâce à ta putain d'ambiance à la con ! ! " S'énerva finalement le Serpentard en brandissant un bout de robe vers un Dean peu intéressé, qui imaginait déjà les deux sujets du complot se tomber dans les bras et … Hmm, Dean sentait déjà des picotements au bout des doigts …. Il **fallait** qu'il dessine ça … huhuhu …

" Même Weasley n'en voudrait pas ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! " Enchaîna Draco avec un désespoir mêlé à une colère sans borne envers le stupide Gryffondor joufflu.

" Reste poli Malfoy … " Fit distraitement Dean, des étoiles dans les yeux, songeant à ce qu'il allait dessiner le soir même.

Après d'autres querelles du même genre – ou plutôt après le monologue de Malfoy sur le niveau avancé de putréfaction de sa robe toute neuve – les deux comparses se séparèrent, l'un s'éloignant d'un pas guilleret pour retourner dans la salle commune de sa maison, et l'autre marchant dignement vers la sienne, sanglotant intérieurement, avec la ferme intention de se changer avant que quelqu'un ne le voit dans cet état pitoyable, pour ensuite se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

" Coucou Harry ! " Commença gaiement Dean, sitôt entré dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il alla s'asseoir en face du survivant qui travaillait péniblement, avec un visage illuminé très peu rassurant …

" Comment vas-tu en cette belle journée ? " Demanda-t-il, ajoutant à cela un sourire débile comme peu savent encore le faire de nos jours …

" Heu, on s'est vu au petit déjeuner Dean … " Répondit un Harry perplexe, qui avait levé le nez de son devoir de divination dans lequel il était difficilement en train de prédire l'avenir de ses chaussons à tête de lapin.

" Qu'importe Harry ! Je tenais à te remercier ! " Continua le noir en souriant de plus belle.

" Heu …. A propos de quoi ? " Demanda le survivant à lunettes en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelque chose pour Dean méritant un si grand déballage de sentiments.

" Pour avoir rendu les parchemins à Cendre Crimson voyons ! "

" Mais … Tu m'as déjà remercié hier soir … et ce matin … " S'étonna Harry, un peu perdu.

" C'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas grave ! " Enchaîna directement Thomas avec un signe de main pour appuyer ses dires.

" Mais j'avais oublié quelque chose d'essentiel ! "

" Quoi donc ? " Interrogea encore le brun, songeant brièvement que la fin de la récré était dans moins de cinq minutes, et que pendant le cours suivant, Divination, il devrait rendre son devoir …

" J'ai croisé Cendre … Après que tu ai donné les parchemins ! Et bien, et bien, Harry, il m'a dit que … " Commença Dean en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

" Il t'a dit que quoi ? " S'impatienta Harry qui n'avait rien comprit de ce que semblait tenter de sous-entendre Dean.

" Il m'a dit qu'il avait apprécié ta politesse, et qu'il t'avait trouvé très sympathique ! ! ! " Répondit le garçon, explosant presque de joie.

" Ah – Ah bon ? " S'étonna Harry qui n'avait échangé que trois phrases avec le Serdaigle, et ne sachant pas vraiment que penser.

" Ouiiii ! ! ! Absolument ! ! ! " S'extasia Dean, se disant que pour commencer, des détails de la personnalité de Potter seraient plus crédibles que des détails physiques… Il voyait mal Cendre venir lui dire que Harry avait de belles petites fesses, même si c'était vrai …

" Mais … Je croyais que tu n'osais pas lui parler ? ! " Remarqua le survivant avec étonnement.

" Oh heu … A vrai dire … Il m'est un peu tombé dessus … Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix … " Tenta maladroitement de se rattraper le dessinateur.

" Ahhh booon ! " Fut la réponse convaincue de Harry, à qui cette explication simpliste semblait suffire …

" Tant mieux alors ! Ca veut dire qu'il ne t'en veut pas Dean ! " Continua le Harry trop altruiste pour son bien.

" Oui, c'est vrai ! " Sourit hypocritement le garçon, avant d'ajouter. " C'est vraiment quelqu'un de fantastique ce Cendre, tellement gentil … Et beau … Et intelligent … " S'emballa le noir. " Tu ne trouves pas Harry ? " Fit-il encore, désireux de ne pas se laisser emporter par son enthousiasme et d'arriver à son But Ultime.

" Oh heu … " Bredouilla un Harry un peu perdu.

" Non ? ! " S'indigna Dean, pour qui Cendre ne pouvait qu'être le fantasme de la planète entière.

" Si si … Bien sûr … " Répondit le survivant en baissant la tête, cachant un visage gêné derrière ses cheveux.

" Ahh ! ! ! Je le savais ! ! " s'extasia le dessinateur en levant les bras dans un signe victorieux.

Lorsqu'il quitta Harry un peu plus tard pour aller en cours, un sourire niais sur le visage, quelques personnes le regardèrent passer avec une surprise non dissimulée, se demandant ce qui se passait encore dans la tête de l'obsédé sexuel de Gryffondor … De son côté, Harry s'interrogea mentalement sur la santé mentale de Ginny et Dean, qui semblaient s'être ligués pour lui parler de Crimson …Dans tous les cas, les petits compliments que lui avait rapporté Dean lui avaient fait bien plaisir … Mais **ça**, il ne risquait pas de l'avouer …

A l'autre bout du château, dans les profondeurs glaciales et humides des cachots, Draco Malfoy, une robe toute neuve et surtout toute propre sur le dos, marchait en direction du laboratoire d'entraînement aux potions, son petit sac débordant d'ingrédients en tout genre sous le bras. Peu de Gryffondor connaissait l'existence de cette pièce, trop peu intéressés par la chose pour faire des heures sup., surtout en compagnie de leur ennemi juré depuis plusieurs générations, le terrifiant Severus Snape. Les Serpentard étaient les plus assidus de ces heures d'études mais régulièrement des Serdaigle consciencieux et des Poufsouffle masochistes venaient se joindre à eux.

Ce jour là, se trouvaient derrière de hautes tables en bois plusieurs Serpentard de 4ème et 5ème années, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson, et quelques Serdaigle que Draco ignora naturellement. Le Professeur Snape releva la tête de son tas de copies à corriger pour saluer un de ses élèves préférés, le dernier Malfoy. Celui-ci alla s'installer au premier rang et fut bien évidemment immédiatement rejoint par cette gourde de Parkinson qui se mit à couiner comme une folle, avant même que Draco ait pu dire quelques formalités à leur professeur.

" Oh Draco ! Comme je suis conteeeente que tu sois là ! Je me demandais justement comment j'allais faire pour réaliser cette potion de pousse-griffes parce qu'elle est si duuuure ! "

Ne pas la tuer, ne pas lui faire avaler le chaudron, ne pas lui lancer d'Avada Kedavra dans la figure, surtout sous les yeux des pauvres Serdaigle.

Draco allait lui répondre sèchement d'aller se faire cuire un œuf quand Snape le devança :

" Miss Parkinson, si une simple potion pousse-griffe vous pose des problèmes, allez donc demander de l'aide à quelques Gryffondor. Cela devrait être dans leurs cordes. "

Comparer les capacités d'une Serpentard à celles d'un Gryffondor en matière de potion étaient l'insulte suprême de tous les disciples de Salazar et bien entendu, Pansy Parkinson se vexa, piqua un fard et laissa un Draco très fier de son directeur de maison à sa potion.

" Merci Professeur. " répondit sincèrement le blond avec un sourire suffisant.

Snape lui adressa un geste de la main signifiant que ce n'était rien et se replongea avec un soupir dans ses copies. Celle-ci semblaient le désespérer au plus haut point et cela ne faisait aucun doute sur la maison de la provenance de ces pauvres élèves qui allaient voir leur moyenne générale faire une chute libre.

Draco ouvrit son livre à la page du veritaserum, histoire de bosser un peu cette potion qui pourrait s'avérer un jour utile. Snape ne fit aucun commentaire là dessus, ayant toute confiance en son élève.

Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et un Serdaigle à l'allure fière et regard aussi glacial que les sous-sols de Poudlard entra.

D'une voix froide qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Snape, Cendre Crimson adressa un salut à l'homme avant de prendre place, un rang derrière Draco.

Celui-ci, trop plongé dans sa potion pour penser à quoi que ce soit, mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte que c'était LE Cendre du plan machiavélique de Dean, qu'il se trouvait à quelques pas de lui et que Snape –Snape ? – discutait à voix basse avec lui.

En bon Serpentard qu'il était, c'était une bête curieuse de premier ordre et il s'en va sans dire qu'il tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre des bribes de conversation. Ils semblaient parler des hobbys du jeune homme et Snape le mettait en garde.

" Vous savez Mr Crimson que si jamais un professeur autre que moi tombe sur vos lectures, si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, vous risquerez d'en être blâmé un jour ou l'autre. Pour votre sécurité, il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter de vous promener avec des échantillons de belladone ou autre poison dans de petites fioles comme cela. "

" C'est exceptionnel professeur, se défendit le Serdaigle. Je voulais justement travailler à l'élaboration d'un antidote. "

Draco tendit plus l'oreille, impatient d'entendre la réponse cynique qu'allait lui répondre Snape. Il faut être vraiment prétentieux pour dire d'un ton aussi badin que l'on cherche un antidote à la Belladone !

" Et bien Monsieur Crimson, si jamais vous avez une piste, prévenez-moi. "

Et Snape retourna à ses copies.

Draco en resta coi. Toujours l'homme avait fait du favoritisme envers les Serpentard et châtié toujours les autres maisons plus que de raisons – même les Serdaigle qui pourtant comptaient parmi les meilleurs élèves. Jamais Draco n'avait entendu un seul compliment à l'intention d'un élève autre que sa propre maison et les dernières paroles de Snape étaient bien trop encourageantes aux oreilles de Malfoy pour être adressées à un vulgaire Serdaigle. Ce Cendre Crimson devait être, comme le lui a si souvent rabâché Dean, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Draco se retourna pour le regarder d'un drôle d'air, sans aucune retenue ni même quelconque honte. Il remarqua au passage que la salle s'était vidée, qu'il ne restait plus que Cendre, lui-même, Snape et un pauvre Poufsouffle de 2ème perdu au fond de la classe, que Draco n'avait même pas vu entrer, qui semblait se demander pourquoi sa potion fumait autant.

Avant même que Draco ait pu demander quoi que ce soit à Crimson, Snape détourna son attention en s'écriant :

" Maudits Poufsouffle ! Vous êtes encore pire qu'un Gryffondor ! "

Dans un tourbillon de robes noires, Snape se leva pour se précipiter vers l'élève au bord des larmes qui baragouinait tout un tas d'excuses apeurées et d'un coup de baguette magique, le professeur vit disparaître la potion. Il attrapa ensuite le 2ème année par le bras et ils sortirent tout deux de la salle, laissant le Serpentard avec Cendre. Draco ne se fit pas prier. Il se plaça en face du blond et lui demanda :

" Dis donc, ce n'est pas très Serdaigle de s'intéresser de si près aux poisons… "

Cendre releva la tête pour poser un regard glacial sur son interlocuteur.

" Ce n'est pas non plus très Serpentard de s'intéresser à un certain Gryffondor. " répliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire snapesque.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais leur Professeur revint dans la salle avec l'air de quelqu'un contenant avec grand peine sa colère.

" Ces Poufsouffle. Tous aussi crétins les uns que les autres. Ils n'ont rien à envier à ces stupides Gyrffondor. "

Il tourna la tête vers Cendre et Draco qu'il n'avait pas remarqué et leur demanda froidement :

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici vous ? "

Connaissant les sautes d'humeurs de son directeur, Draco remballa aussi sec ses affaires et partit, suivit de près par Cendre. La porte du cachot leur claqua dans le dos et les deux élèves se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir. Le Serpentard qui voulait continuer leur ébauche de discussion fit :

" Si tu parlais de Potter, saches que de toutes manières, il ne m'intéresse plus. "

" Vraiment ? Donc il t'intéressait. "

Maudit Serdaigle. Trop intelligent. Draco s'emmêla les pinceaux et bafouilla avant de répondre :

" Peu importe. Il a déjà quelqu'un en vue. "

Cendre qui faisait quelques pas pour partir se figea et se retourna pour le regarder :

" Oh ? Tu m'as l'air bien informé. Et par qui donc ? "

Avec un sourire de contentement, le garçon lui demanda d'une voix chargée d'ironie :

" Intéressé peut-être, Crimson ? "

Le Serdaigle reprit sa route après un " peuh ! " méprisant.

" Je crains que nous n'ayons pas les même goûts, Malfoy. "

Zut et zut. Encore raté, pesta le Serpentard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il regarda Cendre partir, se surprenant à penser que le petit jeu d'entremetteur devenait vraiment amusant.

Il était environ onze heure dans le dortoir de sixième année des Gryffondor. Et deux masses endormies étaient encore étalées dans leur lit respectif. D'un côté, il y avait Harry qui semblait s'étouffer avec son oreiller, la tête cachée sous les draps, sur le ventre, les bras pendants de part et d'autre du lit. D'un autre côté, il y avait Dean, roulé en boule au milieu de son lit, qui commençait à se réveiller à cause de l'absence de draps sur son corps frigorifié. Il leva un peu la tête avec un œil encore fermé, et remarqua que ses couvertures étaient tombées sur le plancher du dortoir. C'est à ce moment là que Ron entra, fixant les deux garçons d'un œil trop sérieux pour être honnête.

" Dis donc les gars, on est peut-être dimanche, mais il serait temps de se lever, il est déjà onze heures, et on a tous déjeuné ! "

Du fond de son lit, Harry émit un grognement incompréhensible, qui de toute manière, ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de sens au départ. Quant à lui, Dean se laissa retomber mollement sur son matelas avec un soupir fatigué. Il s'était encore couché en début de matinée pour finir un dessin à présent bien caché au fond de sa malle. Ron quitta la pièce en haussant les épaules, et ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Dean émergea de nouveau, alors que Harry s'était rendormi. (S'était-il vraiment réveillé ?)

Après s'être lavé et habillé rapidement, il descendit les escaliers traîtres de Poudlard d'un pas lourd et incertain, et entra dans la grande salle avec les yeux encore un peu collés. Il vit tout de même que Seamus était toujours présent à table, en train de se goinfrer comme le voulait la tradition masculine chez Gryffondor, et il prit place en face de lui avec un bonjour étouffé par un bâillement. Seamus leva la tête vers lui, et demanda la bouche pleine, en guise de réponse :

" Alors, t'as fait mon dessin de Hermione et Carlina ? "

Dean observa avec fatigue le sourire libidineux de son meilleur ami, puis secoua mollement la tête.

" Tu me le fais quand ? " Demanda Seamus avec un visage suppliant, les mains jointes sous un menton dégoulinant de jus de citrouille.

Dean sourit et répondit :

" Je te fais ça cet après midi, si tu m'y fais penser … "

Seamus eut un sourire plein de dents, remercia Dean et reprit son massacre de croissants à la confiture de marrons.

Dean regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de mangeable, et se rendit compte par la même occasion que les tables de la grande salle étaient pratiquement vides. Pas étonnant, puisque le petit déjeuné allait bientôt se transformer en déjeuné au vu de l'heure tardive. Il aperçu à l'autre bout de leur table, Harry qui s'installait à l'opposé d'eux, et qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Une seconde plus tard, il en sortit ses lunettes, ce qui expliqua pourquoi il ne s'était pas installé avec eux. Dean ne l'interpella pas. Au contraire, la distance lui permettrait de l'observer en toute tranquillité, ou presque.

De son côté, Harry ne faisait que fixer son assiette pleine de bacon comme pour l'hypnotiser. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup fonctionner. C'est alors qu'un mouvement près de lui le sortit de sa contemplation, qu'il analysa comme une main attrapant quelque chose sur sa table. Il leva le nez, et vit un Serdaigle à présent bien connu s'éloigner, emportant sa cafetière. C'était étrange de voir à quel point il remarquait souvent Cendre depuis qu'il en connaissait l'existence, comme si l'élève avait tout simplement apparu le jour où il avait découvert les dessins de Dean.

" Ah ? " Fit étrangement le survivant, dont la surprise de le voir s'était échappée par sa bouche.

Cendre se sentant apostrophé se tourna vers lui, légèrement étonné et fixa Harry de ses yeux carmins. Après un silence d'un quart de seconde, il demanda en haussant un sourcil élégant :

" Cela pose un problème que j'emporte le café ? "

Harry cligna des yeux, se réveilla un peu, et répondit rapidement :

" Non non ! C'est juste que je suis étonné de voir un Serdaigle si tard ! " Fit-il en désignant du menton la table déserte de Cendre.

Le concerné regarda dans cette direction avant de se retourner vers Harry, haussant légèrement les épaules :

" A vrai dire, j'ai quelques difficultés à me sortir du lit le matin … " Répondit-il avec le ton un peu pompeux de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de parler de lui (et de parler tout court).

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, et reprit, un sourire illuminant son visage :

" Je ne pensais pas avoir des points communs avec un Serdaigle. "

" Je ne pensais pas en avoir avec un Gryffondor. " Répliqua Cendre avec un micro sourire qui provoquait quelques rides d'expression autour de ses yeux plissés.

Après cet échange de sourire intermaison, chacun retourna à son assiette, sous l'œil ébahi de Dean qui avait suivit la scène de loin, regrettant amèrement que Draco n'est pas été là pour voir ça.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Seamus étant déjà reparti vers la salle commune, Dean suivit Harry qui quittait la grande salle pour l'attraper dans le hall.

" Harry, Harry ! De quoi vous avez parlé avec Cendre ? ! " Demanda-t-il, totalement excité à l'idée que ses deux chouchous aient parlé ensemble.

Harry s'arrêta, tournant la tête vers Dean avec un air surpris, puis répondit innocemment :

" Heu … Bah, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait du mal à se réveiller le matin, pourquoi ? "

" Vous êtes déjà si intimes ? ! " S'exclama Dean avec les yeux grands ouverts, s'attirant quelques regards bizarres des élèves qui passaient près d'eux.

" Mais n'importe quoi ! " Se défendit faiblement Harry en rougissant un peu, prenant un faux air furieux qui laissa Dean complètement indifférent.

" Ohhh c'est mignooooon ! ! ! " S'extasia le dessinateur, les mains jointes, sautillant sur place. Et avant que Harry ait pu lui répondre, il s'enfuit dans les escaliers, bien décidé à trouver Draco pour lui raconter. La tournure des évènements commençait à être trèèèès intéressante ….

C'est quelque part vers la tour est qu'il trouva le Serpentard en train de se pavaner dans les couloirs, pour une fois seul. Dean l'attrapa au vol, et s'entraîna dans un couloir plus calme où il le fixa avec un air illuminé, que Draco ne s'étonnait plus de voir.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'te signale que j'étais en train d'essayer d'approcher Crimson ! "

" Laisse tomber, il est dans la grande salle ! " Répondit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel, se disant que son camarade de plan diabolique n'était pas toujours très doué.

" De toute façon, j'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose, je n'arrive à rien avec lui ! " S'emporta Draco, sur les nerfs. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle de voir fuir Cendre à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait de plus de dix mètres. Ca aurait été plus facile avec Potter …

" T'es vraiment trop parano, Malfoy ! " Se moqua Dean en lui poussant l'épaule comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres.

Alors que Draco se rattrapait au mur pour ne pas tomber, ils virent passer Cendre dans le couloir qui regarda les deux élèves, et plus particulièrement le Serpentard d'un drôle d'air, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé vers l'entrée de sa maison.

Dean détacha ses yeux des fesses de Cendre et se tourna vers Draco avec un visage un peu crispé :

" Finalement, t'avais ptetre raison … "

Draco haussa les sourcils, signifiant qu'il le savait, un peu vexé que Dean ne l'ai pas cru :

" J'ai toujours raison Thomas … "

Dean haussa une épaule en regardant dans la direction où était partit Cendre. Ils devaient trouver quelque chose pour les faire se rapprocher. Ils devaient, ils devaient, ils devaient…

" Tiens, Thomas. J'ai peut-être une idée de plan. Mais allons en parler ailleurs. "

Très digne et la tête haute, Draco prit Dean par le coude et l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Trépignant d'enthousiasme, le Noir sauta sur une table pour s'y asseoir et demanda à son camarade, ses yeux sombres fixés sur la tignasse blonde de Malfoy qui vérifiait que personne ne les avaient vu entrer tous les deux :

" Vas-y, vas-y, dis moi ton plan ! "

Draco referma la porte, lança un sort et se frotta les mains avant de faire part de sa géniale idée :

" J'ai réussit à obtenir quelques informations sur notre Serdaigle. En étude de potions… "

" Etudes de potions ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

" Laisse tomber Thomas, tu ne comprendrais jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, Crimson a l'air très intéressé par tout ce qui est poison et antidote et semble loin d'être mauvais. Imagine ! Même Snape le soutient ! "

Draco semblait complètement halluciné par cette idée, ce qui fit rire Dean.

" Bref, cette nuit, j'y ai longuement réfléchit, et je suis arrivé à un plan qui pourrait jouer en notre faveur. Ouvre bien tes oreilles de petit Gryffondor inattentif, Thomas. "

Le garçon eut un sourire qui fit trois fois le tour de sa tête, indifférent à la pique lancée.

" Je suis tout ouïe, vas-y, crache le morceau. "

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à faire les cents pas devant Dean pour lui exposer son stratagème :

" On pourrait s'arranger pour faire avaler un faux poison à Potter dont les effets se manifesterait une fois qu'il serait en présence de Crimson, ainsi il pourrait tout de suite deviner qu'il s'agit d'un poison et il le sauve. Ainsi, Potter aurait une dette envers lui et ça pourrait les rapprocher un peu plus. "

Dean sauta sur ses pieds et se retint de se jeter au cou de Malfoy pour lui témoigner toute la gratitude qui l'envahissait. Il était absolument ravi de voir que le Serpentard se laissait prendre au jeu, lui qui était si réticent au début.

" Géniaaaal ! Mais… Comment faire ? Quel faux poison utiliser ? Où le trouver ? Comment le faire boire à Harry ? Et surtout comment les faire se retrouver face à face ? "

Draco leva les mains pour faire taire Dean.

" Minute, papillon. Chaque chose en son temps. Déjà, nous pourrions aller en étude de potions histoire d'avoir un labo à notre disposition et arrête de faire la grimace. Vous êtes vraiment des feignants, vous les Gryffondor ! "

" C'est surtout qu'il doit y avoir Snape, dans ta foutue étude ! "

" Hey ! Tu pourrais faire des efforts, j'en fais moi ! "

Dean lui fit un grand sourire et répliqua, les yeux remplit d'une immense fierté :

" Oui, je sais et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire un câlin, Malfoy ! "

" Ma terrible vengeance peut-être ? "

Draco fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de son comparse et continua :

" Mercredi prochain, il y a étude de potions. Je compte sur toi, Thomas. "

Avec un sourire rivalisant de niaiserie avec Candy Candy, Dean hocha la tête et couina d'enthousiasme.

" Oh pitié, des fois tu me fais peur… "

Le début de la semaine s'était déroulé somme toute comme d'habitude : les Gryffondor avaient eut des notes catastrophiques à leur dernier devoir de potion ce qui ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire, ils avaient également gagné le match contre Serpentard ce qui avait été un prétexte pour Dean d'embêter Draco plus que de raison, aucun Poufsouffle ne s'était démarqué des autres et les Serdaigle menaient à la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Un début de semaine dans la routine la plus totale.

Nous étions déjà mercredi, jour de la fameuse et tant redoutée étude de potion. Depuis mardi au soir, Dean s'était mis à stressé, avait envoyé bouler Seamus qui lui avait une fois de plus réclamé son dessin louche de Hermione et Carlina que son ami n'avait toujours pas fait et avait mit n'importe quoi dans son devoir de Divination – disant qu'avant la fin du mois les poules auront des dents et que la Saint Glin-Glin arriverait au cours de la semaine. Bref, Dean redoutait l'heure d'études où il se retrouverait coincé entre Malfoy et Snape. Enfin surtout coincé face à Snape qui allait sans doute se faire un plaisir de lui enlever un bon millier de points quand il le verrait arriver. Les Gryffondor ne sont pas sensés être au courant de ces heures supplémentaires de potions. Et puis qu'allait-il expliquer à ses amis quand les points de Gryffondor seront dans les négatifs ? Tout ceci angoissait passablement Dean et il se demandait s'il serait encore en vie le lendemain matin.

" Et bien Thomas, c'est quoi cette petite mine ? " demanda d'une voix cynique Draco en voyant son camarade le rejoindre avant d'aller en étude de potions.

" Rien, rien, Malfoy. "

Il se rongea tant un ongle qu'il se mit à saigner. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et lui soigna sa coupure d'un coup de baguette magique.

" Merlin, qu'ai-je fais pour en arriver là ? " se dit-il à lui même. Puis à Dean : " C'est de te retrouver en comité restreint avec Snape qui te met dans un état pareil ? "

" Moui… " gémit Dean après avoir remercié Malfoy.

Le Serpentard roula des yeux, soupira et fit quelques pas.

" Mais qu'avez-vous donc avec Snape ? Il n'est sévère avec vous que parce que vous ne témoignez aucun intérêt à sa matière. Il ne faut pas vous étonner qu'il vous rende la pareille ! "

Dean n'était pas dupe : pour lui Snape ne restait et ne resterait qu'un horrible bonhomme qui passait toute sa frustration sur ses pauvres élèves. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte du cachot. Dean tremblait plus que jamais et Draco commençait à en avoir marre de ses jérémiades.

Quand ils entrèrent, Snape adressa un petit mot à Draco avant de se figer, plume en l'air, en apercevant Dean. Un Gryffondor en étude de potions. De son vivant, il ne pensait pas qu'il en serait un jour témoin.

" Monsieur Thomas ? Vous êtes malade ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de cynisme.

" Thomas s'est rendu compte à quel point il était mauvais en potions et a donc fait appel à moi, l'un des meilleurs élèves de son niveau pour l'aider. " répondit Malfoy d'un ton pompeux en coupant la parole à Dean.

Snape regarda son élève avec un haussement de sourcil signifiant clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas.

" Quel altruisme, Monsieur Malfoy. Cessez donc de bavasser et mettez vous au travail. "

Les deux garçons se mirent au fond de la classe ce qui fit bizarre à Draco qui n'avait jamais été si loin du bureau de son professeur. Ils sortirent leurs affaires et le Serpentard posa un livre sur la table :

" J'ai trouvé une potion qui permet de donner quasiment les même symptômes que l'Aconit mais sans effets mortels, cela va de soit. "

Draco souligna de son doigts quelques lignes avant de reprendre :

" Alors… trente minutes après l'ingestion du produit, le sujet ressentira des picotements à la langue, puis des fourmillements dans les membres. Contrairement avec une vrai décoction d'aconit, le sujet sentira seulement ses membres se raidir, mais en aucun cas les fonctions vitales ne seront touchées. "

Draco se caressa pensivement le menton tandis que Dean, le poing sur la joue, se demandait bien pourquoi des sorciers s'étaient amusés à faire une potion qui imitait les effets d'un poison.

Avant de commencer, Draco rappela discrètement à Dean qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas que Snape remarque ce qu'ils faisaient, et pour cela, le Gryffondor dut se placer de l'autre côté du chaudron, dos au professeur et face au Serpentard qui faisait semblant de lui expliquer les gestes à suivre pour réussir une potion de niveau moyen.

" Tu sais Draco, je crois qu'il se fout complètement de ce qu'on fait … " Nota Dean en découpant des machins verts dont il avait oublié le nom comme le Serpentard le lui avait demandé.

" On ne sait jamais … " Répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules, un peu vexé de la réaction de son professeur qu'il jugea digne d'un élève de première année. Dean ne releva pas, et continua son travail avec une attention qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Mais une heure et demie plus tard, il était beaucoup moins concentré, occupé à touiller la potion qui dégageait une odeur de forêt sous la pluie mélangée à des relents d'ogre mal lavé. Draco craignait de plus en plus que son directeur de maison s'approche d'eux pour voir ce qui se tramait au fond de la salle, mais il réussit tout de même à mettre la touche finale à la potion, à savoir de la levure de maïs maudit, qui provoqua une légère explosion prévue dans la recette.

Draco prit un air indigné, notant du coin de l'œil que Snape avait levé la tête vers eux, et s'écria :

" Thomas, tu es désespérant ! Tu n'as rien retenu de ce que j'ai dit depuis tout à l'heure ou quoi ? "

Dean le regarda avec surprise, ce qui ne se vit pas, puisqu'il était dos au professeur :

" Mais - " Commença-t-il, très vite coupé par Draco :

" Je n'arrête pas de te dire qu'il ne faut surtout pas jeter la totalité des spores d'amanite en même temps ! Tu vois ce que t'as fait ? ! C'est foutu maintenant ! T'es même pas capable de fabriquer une potion aussi simple que ce laxatif ! "

Dean comprit alors ce que faisait Draco, et protesta :

" Mais quelle idée de me faire faire une potion aussi compliquée ! Je te rappelle que j'ai six ans de potions à rattraper ! "

Snape prit la parole à ce moment là avec ton désabusé :

" Le fait que vous en soyez conscient est une lueur d'espoir, Thomas … "

Dean ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, craignant d'éclater de rire au visage de Snape, et se contenta de se mordre les lèvres face à un Draco qui gardait difficilement son sérieux.

" Super, maintenant on a plus qu'à tout jeter ! Merci Thomas ! "

" J'en ai rien à faire si t'es constipé Malfoy ! Tu peux la faire tout seul ta potion merdique ! "

Dean se retint d'ajouter que c'était justement le cas de le dire, et lança un sort avec un geste rageur, qui au lieu de faire disparaître la potion, en transféra une partie dans une fiole cachée derrière le sac de Draco. Celui-ci grogna, intérieurement mort de rire :

" Regardez ça, même pas capable de faire disparaître correctement une potion. Tu es pitoyable Thomas. "

Il lança un evanesco sur le chaudron qui se vida entièrement, et rangea ses affaires dans son sac, sans oublier la fiole. Faussement penaud, Dean le suivit avec un visage piteux, et ils sortirent de la salle sous l'œil désespéré de Snape, qui lâcha :

" Au plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Thomas. "

La porte se ferma dans le dos, et les deux comparses éclatèrent de rire d'une seule et même voix, se tenant les côtes et s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre pour s'enfuir à travers les couloirs, masquant sans grand effet leurs éclats de rires derrière une de leurs mains.

A suiiiiiiivre (Kima et Jules qui sont très fiers d'eux)(C'est mal !).


End file.
